


Одиночество — лучший афродизиак

by ElasticLove



Series: Нити рвутся [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comeplay, Flashbacks, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Possessive Derek, Scent Marking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticLove/pseuds/ElasticLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сейчас Стайлзу уже двадцать семь, у него степень магистра, карьера, дом, серьезные отношения и новая жизнь в Сан-Франциско, не включающая в себя Дерека. </p>
<p>Но однажды Дерек вновь улавливает в городе тот запах, который не спутает ни с одним другим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одиночество — лучший афродизиак

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no aphrodisiac like loneliness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855510) by [thepsychicclam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam). 



> Разрешение на перевод: есть  
> Бета: Saraceno
> 
> Лучи добра великолепной thepsychicclam, чьи работы я никогда не устану читать и перечитывать <3

_There's no aphrodisiac like loneliness  
Truth, beauty, and a picture of you  
The whitlams - No aphrodisiac_

  
  
Дерек нацепил солнцезащитные очки и вышел из ресторана. Стоило только ему зайти за угол, как в нос тут же шибанул запах. Дерек узнает этот запах из всех.  
  
 _Стайлз._  
  
Взгляд прошелся по редким прохожим на улице, нос попытался определить, откуда доносился знакомый и чуть сладковатый запах, что въелся в сознание много лет назад. Только на этот раз к нему примешались и другие: запахи жизни, которая Дереку не знакома.  
  
Уже через несколько секунд взгляд Дерека выловил Стайлза на другой стороне улицы. Тот стоял на рынке и разговаривал с продавцом, набирая длинными пальцами яблоки из лотка. Через плечо была перекинута курьерская сумка, даже в теплую погоду шорты дополняла поношенная на вид толстовка, а еще такие непривычные для Дерека очки в толстой оправе. Они появились уже после колледжа, когда Стайлз пошел в магистратуру и перестал приезжать в родной город.  
  
Если хорошенько сосредоточиться, то можно было услышать его слова:  
  
– …как вы думаете. Большую часть времени мы питаемся здоровой пищей, потому что просто невозможно делать это все время. В Сан-Франциско это легче, чем здесь, но это место просто потрясающее. Когда я был в городе в прошлый раз, его не было. Чувак, Бикон Хиллс много лет нуждался в подобном рынке.  
  
Дерек знал, что этому рынку уже три года. Дерек помнил, что Стайлз не приезжал больше четырех. Шериф сам всегда навещал его в Сан-Франциско, и ходил такой слух, что Стайлз уговаривал отца выйти на пенсию и переехать к нему.  
  
Стайлз вышел с рынка, на ходу откусывая яблоко, и замер, когда взглянул на другую сторону улицы. Дерек продолжил свой путь, притворяясь, что не заметил, как Стайлз поднял руку и помахал.  
  
Дерек вообще часто притворялся.  
  


***

  
  
– Стайлз приехал! – воскликнул Айзек, без стука заходя в дом Дерека. За ним следовали маленькое торнадо блондинистых кудряшек и Сара, его жена, с младенцем на руках. Торнадо кудряшек не остановилось, пока не угодило в ожидающие руки Дерека.  
  
– Дер-дер! – Милли обвила его шею руками, оставив на щеке мокрый и громкий чмок. Дерек выпрямился, удерживая Милли на руках, и, как только все вошли, приобнял Айзека и Сару за плечи.  
  
– Как дела у моей любимой девочки? – Дерек уткнулся носом в шею Милли, когда она провела ручкой по его щетинистой щеке.  
  
– Мамочка говорит, что в полнолуние я смогу поиграть с зайчиками! – Милли от волнения царапнула его щеку маленькими коготками.  
  
– Правда?  
  
– Айзек думает, что она еще слишком маленькая, – сказала Сара, аккуратно присаживаясь на диван, чтобы не потревожить малыша Ника на своих руках.  
  
– Ей всего лишь три, – возразил Айзек. – А что если она… – он подчеркнуто кивнул, будто бы Дерек точно знал, о чем шла речь. К счастью, после стольких лет Дерек отлично понимал Айзека.  
  
– Она – волчонок, – Дерек провел носом по волосам Милли. – Ей это будет полезно. Мой папа начал бегать с нами сразу же, как только мы научились обращаться.   
  
– Как и мой, – согласилась Сара. – Айзек просто слишком сильно волнуется.  
  
– Я просто не хочу, чтобы у моей дочери была хоть одна причина для психотерапии, ясно? – Айзек сел на диван рядом с женой, которая тут же успокаивающе погладила его по спине. Дерек поставил Милли на пол, и та убежала по коридору в игровую комнату.  
  
– Ты слышал, что я сказал, когда пришел? – поинтересовался Айзек. – Стайлз приехал.  
  
– Я знаю. Видел его сегодня в городе, – Дереку не хотелось поднимать эту тему, но он не мог придумать вескую причину этого не делать. Смирившись, он просто удобнее устроился в кресле.  
  
– Скотт решил завтра вечером устроить небольшую вечеринку. Он сказал, что с тебя пиво.  
  
– Завтра? Я думал… – Дерек поджал губы.  
  
– О нет, – Айзек отрицательно покачал головой, – не надо придумывать никаких отмазок.  
  
– Айзек, мы со Стайлзом не общались вот уже почти пять лет. Никого не будет волновать, приду я или нет.  
  
– Ты придешь, – поставил точку Айзек, и никакие красные глаза не могли его переубедить. Дерек иногда задумывался, сталкивалась ли его мама с подобными проблемами. Казалось, что чем старше они становились, тем меньше слушали своего альфу. По крайней мере, когда дело не касалось чего-то очень серьезного.  
  


***

  
  
Скотт жил в красивом доме в хорошем районе города. Дом был достаточно большим, чтобы вместить в себя небольшую компанию: Айзека с его женой, Скотта с девушкой, Бойда, шерифа, Мелиссу и Дерека. Но его площадь не позволяла избежать встречи со Стайлзом и, возможно, общения с ним.  
  
Подбор одежды занял у Дерека полтора часа, и он даже не собирался лгать себе о причинах этого. Прошло уже пять лет, но Дерек любил Стайлза так же, как и тогда, когда они последний раз виделись. Он думал, что смог с этим справиться, но в тот момент, когда он почуял его запах в городе, все чувства нахлынули с новой силой.  
  
Дерек остановил свой выбор на черных джинсах и лавандовой футболке с V-образным вырезом. Обычная одежда, не то чтобы он сильно старался, но она подчеркивала его тело, которым он все еще мог гордиться. Возможно, Дерек вел грязную игру, но он хотел, чтобы Стайлз увидел его таким, каким привык видеть.  
  
Смех Стайлза разносился по всему дому, и Дерек услышал его сразу же, как только вышел из машины. Все это казалось плохой идеей, но Дереку не привыкать. В любом случае он все еще помнил, как запихнуть свои чувства куда подальше, если возникнет такая необходимость.  
  
Внутри него был заброшенный и наглухо заколоченный сарай под названием «Стайлз».  
  
Дерек нашел всех на кухне. Они стояли в кругу, попивая пиво, и смеялись. Когда он встал между Бойдом и Мелиссой, Скотт не прервал свой рассказ, но приветственно кивнул, а Бойд хлопнул его по плечу и вручил пиво.  
  
Стайлз кинул на него взгляд, и очки не смогли скрыть ярких глаз или изящную плавность ресниц, когда он моргнул, застенчиво улыбаясь. Дерек кивнул, и Стайлз вернул все свое внимание Скотту.  
  
В этот вечер Дерек заметил несколько вещей: Стайлз стал более мускулистым, довольно сильным, но все же не таким мощным, как Дерек. Меньше ерзал, стал более спокойным и сосредоточенным. Казалось, иногда он забывался и начинал взволнованно крутиться, но потом ловил себя на этом и вновь становился более сдержанным.  
  
Дереку это не нравилось. Дереку хотелось отбросить все то, что заставило Стайлза стать более сдержанным, что бы это ни было. Он хотел увидеть, как оживленно двигались длинные руки, когда Стайлз рассказывал одну из своих нелепых историй. Но Стайлз вел себя в абсолютно непривычной манере. Он говорил правильно, четко формулируя предложения, а Дерек прекрасно помнил те времена, когда ему приходилось собирать смысл по кусочкам, попутно переводя речь со стайлзского.  
  
Но сейчас Стайлзу было двадцать семь, а не восемнадцать. У него была степень магистра, карьера, дом и серьезные отношения.  
  
Дерек наблюдал за ним весь вечер. Стайлз казался незнакомцем со знакомым голосом и запахом, пока не делал что-то, ему присущее, например, крутил руками возле головы или сбивчиво рассказывал очередную историю. И именно тогда Дерек видел его настоящего и такого привычного.  
  
Именно тогда Дерек осознавал, что тот мужчина, которого он любил, все еще здесь.  
  


***

  
  
_– Мне скучно, – заявил Стайлз. Дерек не понял, откуда у того взялись ключи от лофта, но ведь это же Стайлз, так что удивляться не приходилось.  
  
– Ты только получил аттестат, – сказал Дерек, все также сидя на диване и читая книгу. – Почему ты не празднуешь?  
  
– Мы уже отпраздновали, – Стайлз плюхнулся на диван. – Мы так напились, что…  
  
– Я помню, – прервал его Дерек, перевернув страницу. – Ты звонил мне. Много раз.  
  
– Ах, да, – Стайлз затих на несколько минут. Слишком затих. Дерек глянул поверх книги, и оказалось, что Стайлз внимательно следил за ним с другого конца дивана.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Нам нужно заняться сексом.  
  
Ничто не могло удивить Дерека. По крайней мере, он так думал до данного заявления, слетевшего с губ Стайлза. Тот даже не покраснел. Он просто смотрел на Дерека так, будто предложил что-то обыденное, как, например, просмотр кино.   
  
– Нет.  
  
– Ну же, Дерек! – Стайлз спешно придвинулся ближе, и Дерек по-прежнему оставался донельзя спокойным. – Ты знаешь, что нравишься мне, и я вполне уверен, что нравлюсь тебе. Я не прошу тебя встречаться со мной или что-то подобное. Через пару месяцев я уеду в колледж. И это будет прикольно.  
  
– Ты хочешь заняться сексом. Потому что это будет прикольно? – брови Дерека чуть не срослись с волосами, настолько сильно они подскочили вверх.  
  
– У нас был бы самый лучший секс, – усмехнулся Стайлз. Он встал и прямо на глазах у Дерека расстегнул длинными пальцами пуговицу на джинсах и вжикнул вниз молнией. – Если ты скажешь «нет», то я уйду.  
  
Дерек сверлил Стайлза взглядом несколько минут, мысленно взвешивая все «за» и «против». Стайлз источал возбуждение, вперемешку с некоторым волнением и тревогой. Продолжая соблазнять Дерека, Стайлз стянул через голову футболку. Взгляд Дерека прошелся по бледной коже, задержался на редких волосках на груди и темной дорожке, ведущей под ткань боксеров.   
  
– Ладно, – Дерек откинул книгу и встал. Внутренний волк рвался наружу, чтобы заклеймить человека, как хотелось уже очень давно. Но Дерек сдержал его, не позволяя себе больше того, что предлагал Стайлз.  
  
Вкус Стайлза был даже лучше, чем его запах, и с того самого момента, как губы Дерека коснулись его, он выпал из реальности. Он водил рукой по теплой коже, а голос, звучащий где-то на задворках сознания, продолжал вопить, что он ступил на очень скользкую дорожку. Проделывая языком путь по бедрам Стайлза, Дерек знал, что для него все закончится болью. Но Дерек привык к боли. Он предпочел бы даже такие крохи, чем ничего вообще.  
  
Дерек впитывал в себя все: то, как Стайлз откинул голову, когда Дерек вошел в него; густой румянец, что распространялся по его груди, когда Дерек двигался в нем; стоны Стайлза, когда он кончал под ним.   
  
После этого они лежали, запутавшись в постели, полуденное солнце грело их через окно лофта, а они просто смотрели фильм. Дерек ненадолго прижал его ближе к себе, зарывшись носом во влажные от пота волосы, а затем молча встал и отправился в ванную, так и не оглянувшись. Когда он вернулся, Стайлз уже ушел.  
  
Тем летом они трахались один или два раза в неделю, пока Стайлз не уехал в колледж. Шериф перевез его вещи в Беркли в субботу, а Стайлз даже не попрощался. Единственная причина, по которой Дерек знал, что тот должен был уехать, это брошенный случайно небрежный комментарий, что они с отцом поедут в конце недели по магазинам, так что он не сможет прийти как обычно.  
  
– Что вы собрались покупать? – поинтересовался Дерек.  
  
– Вещи для общежития. На сборы осталась всего неделя, – а затем он надел ботинки и ушел.  
  
Дерек игнорировал это все лето, но, когда спустя пару недель после переезда нашел под кроватью одну из футболок Стайлза, он наконец-то признал, что любил его все время._   
  


***

  
  
– Привет! – Стайлз присоединился к Дереку на заднем дворе дома Скотта. В нос тут же забился его запах. Запах того, кого Дерек так жаждал, но не мог получить. Рот наполнился слюной от нахлынувших воспоминаний, как Стайлз извивался под ним, откинув голову назад, пока Дерек оставлял отметины на его коже. Он запихнул воспоминания куда подальше. Это было целую жизнь назад. – Что ты здесь делаешь? – он встал рядом, держа полупустую бутылку пива в руке.  
  
– Мне нравится на улице, – ответил Дерек, – сегодня отличная погода.  
  
Стайлз кивнул и сделал глоток из бутылки.  
  
– Как дела?  
  
– Хорошо, – Дерек не соврал. У него отличная жизнь. Была... до недавнего времени. Здесь, в Бикон Хиллс, он построил для себя что-то хорошее. Он защищал этот город достаточно долго, чтобы пустить здесь корни и обрести нечто постоянное. В некотором роде семью.   
  
– Это хорошо.  
  
– А у тебя?  
  
– Прекрасно, – улыбнулся Стайлз. – У меня отличная работа, я люблю Сан-Франциско. Ты бывал там?  
  
– Нет.  
  
– Стоило бы съездить. Красивый город, а за вид на залив можно вообще умереть.  
  
Дерек заметил, что Стайлз не упомянул  _Его_  – своего парня.  
  
– Я купил себе дом, – сообщил Дерек, поскольку он тоже не собирался вспоминать о парне Стайлза. А еще хотелось, чтобы Стайлз знал, что он переехал из лофта с дырой в стене, которую он никогда не заделывал. Что он остепенился. Дерек прекрасно помнил, каким злым казался голос Стайлза, когда тот орал на него в один из вечеров:  _«Ты вообще собираешься заделывать эту злоебучую дыру? Или купить какую-нибудь мебель? Ты продолжаешь жить так, как будто вот-вот свалишь из этого города. У тебя даже гребаной работы нет»_.  
  
Дерек и вправду готов был в любой момент покинуть город, если бы возникла такая необходимость. Он со временем вообще планировал переехать из Бикон Хиллс. Он тогда даже не был уверен, что доживет до тридцати, так какой смысл?  
  
А сейчас ему тридцать три. У него дом, ипотека и даже работа.  
  
– Я видел на Фейсбуке! – на лице Стайлза расплылась широкая улыбка, его глаза выглядели настолько ярко в лунном свете, что почти люминесцировали. Его глаза сияли весь вечер, как будто кто-то включил лампочку позади них. А может, Дерек просто уже забыл, насколько сильно он любил эти чертовы глаза. – Я поверить не мог!  
  
– Да, это случилось три года назад. Дом был в плохом состоянии, и я сам делал ремонт.  
  
– Я рад.  
  
Дерек старался не зацикливаться на запахе Стайлза. Все эмоции всплывали в голове настолько ярко, будто бы только вчера Стайлз лежал на полу в его гостиной, источая все то же самое, что и сейчас: счастье, легкий оттенок тревоги, намек на грусть и нотки возбуждения. Обычный Стайлз.  
  
Но сейчас все это перекрывали запахи других людей, Сан-Франциско и друзей Стайлза, а еще он просто фонил  _Его_  запахом. Стоя так близко, Дерек мог легко учуять смешанный запах Стайлза и его парня. Он сильно отличался от  _Их_  запаха, который Дерек уже почти забыл. Запах другого человека был настолько силен, что Дерек почти видел отпечатки чужих рук на шее, как клеймо на коже, и он запрещал себе думать, что Стайлз мог быть под кем-то другим. Это злило его, заставляло внутреннего волка хотеть растерзать его кожу и взвыть.  
  
Через несколько минут неловкой тишины Стайлз вернулся в дом, а Дерек так и остался стоять в одиночестве на заднем дворе. Спустя еще примерно пятнадцать минут он ушел, даже не попрощавшись.  
  


***

  
  
Чуть позже, уже сидя у себя дома, Дерек зашел на Фейсбук и просмотрел профиль Стайлза. Тот не постил особо много, в основном это были фото с разных путешествий. Иногда его отмечали на фото других людей. Как, например, несколько недель назад, когда он был в баре в компании незнакомых Дереку людей, или за неделю до этого, когда он посетил бейсбольный матч.  
  
Самый последний альбом был загружен несколько месяцев назад, когда Стайлз ездил в Лос-Анжелес с  _Ним_. С Кристофером. Тот казался ниже и тоньше самого Стайлза, и если бы Дерек судил объективно, то мог бы признать, что парень весьма привлекательный. Но Дерек не был объективным.  
  
Он ненавидел все, что связано с  _Ним_ : от его дурацкой хипстерской бородки до не менее дурацких рубашек цвета сомон, идиотских шлепок, дебильной любви к спорт-барам и Сан-Франциско Джайентс и абсолютно тупого имени –  _Кристофер_.  
  
Альбом из ЛА пестрил фотографиями Стайлза и Кристофера, которые вели себя как обычные туристы: позировали на Аллее Славы, ели мороженое из «Pink Berry» и смотрели на океан. Нашлась даже фотка Стайлза, спящего на кровати в отеле.  
  
Дерек закрыл окно браузера и открыл папку, тщательно скрытую среди других папок на его компьютере. Там было всего лишь восемь фотографий. Все они снимались на камеру телефона много лет назад.  
  
Дерек и Стайлз бесились возле океана, приехав на побережье в то лето после первого курса, когда Стайлз приехал домой из колледжа. Они бродили по воде, Дерек намочил джинсы соленой водой до колен, а Стайлз натаскал песка в Камаро. Они нашли уединенный пляж и занялись сексом прямо в воде. У Стайлза тогда сильно загорела задница.  
  
Дерек сидел на диване, глядя прямо в камеру, а на его коленях лежали босые ноги Стайлза.  
  
Нос и подбородок Стайлза были покрыты замороженным йогуртом. Дерек измазал его сразу же после того, как Стайлз сделал это первым. Они целовались и слизывали йогурт с лиц друг друга, а пожилая пара, сидящая рядом, кидала на них укоризненные взгляды.  
  
Стайлз читал книгу, завернувшись в одеяло на диване в лофте. Полуобрезанная фотография, когда Стайлз поцеловал Дерека в щеку: на ней было видно лишь лицо Дерека в салоне джипа, в то время как от самого Стайлза в кадр попали лишь нос, губы и подбородок. Одна фотография была сделана Айзеком, когда они все уже изрядно выпили: Стайлз сидел на коленях Дерека, обвив руками его шею, а на лице самого Дерека играла редкая улыбка. Еще одно фото было сделано в тот вечер, когда они группами играли в викторину: на нем были видны лишь глаза Дерека, поскольку Стайлз практически полностью заслонил его собой, поднимая вверх карточку с правильным ответом, позволившим им выиграть.  
  
И самое любимое фото: селфи Стайлза и Дерека, целующихся в постели. Центр немного сместился в ту сторону, где Стайлз держал в руках телефон, но оба их лица было видно достаточно хорошо: рты соприкасались в поцелуе ранним утром после секса, а между губ оставалось достаточно места, чтобы разглядеть их переплетенные языки. Это было лето перед последним курсом колледжа. Последнее лето, когда Дерек и Стайлз проводили значительную часть времени вместе.  
  
Дерек смотрел на фотографии, ощущая внутри знакомую тоску. В тот день он практически сказал Стайлзу, что любит его, он хотел сказать ему все те слова, что крутились на языке уже многие годы. Сейчас, шесть лет спустя, уже и не вспомнить, почему он тогда не решился. Теперь же именно Кристофер целовал Стайлза после пробуждения рядом с ним или неторопливых занятий любовью, лежа на боку, как Стайлз любил по утрам.  
  
Дерек закрыл все фото и думал удалить их, но он просто не мог заставить себя стереть единственные доказательства того, что это все было на самом деле.  
  


***

  
  
_Дерек ответил на звонок вслепую, прижав телефон к уху и так и не открыв глаза.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Дерек? Я не знал, что звоню тебе. Упс, – хихикнул Стайлз, и Дерек понял, что тот пьян.  
  
– С тобой все в порядке? – Дерек перекатился на спину и зевнул.  
  
– Я пьяный, – Стайлз ненадолго замолк, и Дерек услышал голоса на заднем плане. – И я не знаю, где вообще нахожусь.  
  
– В Беркли? – рискнул предположить Дерек.  
  
– Я был на вечеринке. У меня почти выгорело с одной симпатичной девчонкой. Брюнеткой с очень большой грудью. Она была реально умна. Кажется, она хотела быть астрофизиком. Или ей просто нравилась луна. Может быть, она была оборотнем. Как думаешь, это было бы забавно? Я уехал из Бикон Хиллс и познакомился с новыми оборотнями.  
  
– Как ее звали? – спросил Дерек, стараясь подавить ревность.  
  
– Пф… Стар? Может быть, поэтому она хотела стать астрофизиком. Типа, как люди с фамилией Бейкер или Кук становятся пекарями и поварами.   
  
– Стайлз, – позвал Дерек, – где ты?  
  
– На углу. Я сижу на углу. Кажется, я где-то далеко. Думаю, я просто останусь прямо здесь.   
  
– Нет, – воскликнул Дерек, – тебе нужно найти свое общежитие.  
  
– В каком общежитии я живу? Почему я не помню, где живу? Дерек, я выпил так много шотов. Это была игра, как же она называлась… Монополия! Мы должны были собрать все активы. Я не смог много собрать. Кажется, у меня было всего… восемь попыток? Десять? Я не помню. Может, больше.  
  
– Футхилл, – напомнил Дерек, сопротивляясь порыву рвануть в Беркли только лишь для того, чтобы удостовериться, что со Стайлзом все в порядке. – Ты живешь в Футхилл. Спроси у кого-нибудь, как тебе туда добраться.  
  
В конце концов, Стайлзу все же удалось узнать путь к своему общежитию.   
  
– Не вешай трубку, – сказал он. – Мне немного страшно. У меня моментами проясняется в голове, мне страшно, и я все еще не знаю, где нахожусь.  
  
– Я никуда не денусь.  
  
– Я скучаю по тебе, Дерек, – тихо признался Стайлз. – Мне тут одиноко. Мне сложно заводить друзей. Я хотел бы остаться в Бикон Хиллс.  
  
– Не говори так, – возразил Дерек, отчаянно желая притянуть Стайлза к себе и успокоить. – Это хорошая возможность для тебя. Ты получишь высококлассное образование.  
  
– Спасибо, папочка, – фыркнул Стайлз.  
  
– У тебя появятся друзья. Прошло всего два месяца.  
  
– Это так тяжело. Я просто скучаю по тебе. По моим друзьям.  
  
Дерек разговаривал со Стайлзом всю ночь, пока тот шел к своему общежитию, поднимался в свою комнату, и когда Стайлз был уже в своей постели. Они разговаривали до самого восхода солнца.  
  
Стайлз не звонил после этого, пьяный или трезвый, и Дерек не видел Стайлза до того момента, пока тот не приехал домой следующим летом._   
  


***

  
  
Дерек услышал стук в дверь, но не успел он среагировать, как Милли рванула вперед, чуть ли не оставляя за собой размытый розовый след. Дерек глянул на Ника, радостно лепечущего что-то на детских качельках, и направился следом за девочкой. Та уже открыла дверь и тихо рычала.  
  
Стайлз уставился на них обоих со смесью удивления и опаски. Дерек понял, что он тоже начал обращаться, как и Милли, так что тут же вернулся в нормальное состояние и втянул клыки. Заметив сверкающий пластмассовый скипетр в своей руке, он быстро откинул его куда-то в сторону.   
  
– Она кусается? – Стайлз указал на Милли. Та обнажила маленькие клычки и зарычала.  
  
– Милли! – Дерек подхватил ее на руки и успокаивающе погладил по голове. – Нельзя рычать на гостей!  
  
– Он странно пахнет, – сказала она, и из-за клычков получилось немного невнятно.  
  
– Эй! – возразил Стайлз. – Я сегодня мылся, – он с улыбкой подошел ближе, а Милли уткнулась лицом в плечо Дерека.  
  
– Прости, – Дерек отстранился, чтобы Стайлз мог войти внутрь. – Ты прервал нашу игру, – он ногой захлопнул дверь, продолжая гладить по кругу спину Милли. Она все также прятала лицо.  
  
– Из тебя получилась симпатичная принцесса, – рассмеялся Стайлз, указывая на голову Дерека. Он совсем забыл о тиаре на своей голове, которая шла в комплекте со скипетром. – Я не знал, что ты подрабатываешь нянькой, – пошутил он, склонившись перед Ником, который лепетал что-то на своем детском языке и сверкал желтыми глазами. – А разве волчата в этом возрасте уже умеют обращаться?  
  
– Только их глаза, – ответил Дерек. – Они не умеют полностью обращаться до года или двух. Все зависит от ребенка. Его глаза меняются, когда я или Милли обращаемся.  
  
– Можно взять его на руки? – Стайлз оглянулся на Дерека через плечо и увидел кивок. Милли подняла голову и пристально посмотрела на Стайлза, когда он забирал ее брата с качелек.   
  
– Его зовут Ник, – сообщил Дерек, наблюдая, как Стайлз обнял малыша, и игнорируя вспыхнувшие внутри эмоции. Ник радостно взвизгнул, когда Стайлз ткнулся в него носом и начал покрывать поцелуями его маленькое личико.  
  
– Дер-дер, – тихо позвала Милли, что означало, что она это практически прокричала. – Кто этот человек? Он взял Ника.  
  
– Дер-дер? – хохотнул Стайлз.  
  
– Ей три года, – раздраженно ответил Дерек. Стайлз лишь снова хохотнул. – Это Стайлз. Он наш друг. Они с твоим папой знакомы уже очень давно.  
  
– Ты знаешь папочку? – внезапно Стайлз стал очень интересен Милли.   
  
– Боже, Дерек, она же копия Айзека, – Стайлз повернулся к Нику, который тут же потянулся за его очками. – Они оба.  
  
– Я знаю. Мы иногда шутим, что Сара не имеет к ним никакого отношения, – Дерек поставил Милли на ноги, и она тут же побежала к Стайлзу, вцепившись в его ноги. – Удачи, – рассмеявшись, сказал он. – Надеюсь, ты сможешь справиться с двумя волчатами.  
  
Стайлзу удалось добраться до дивана, и Милли немедленно взобралась рядом с ним, пытаясь отодвинуть Ника, чтобы завладеть всем вниманием Стайлза.   
  
– Милли! – вздохнул Дерек. – Ты ведешь себя отвратительно. Может, устроить тебе тайм-аут?   
  
– Нет, – быстро ответила она, опустив голову.   
  
– Как можно пугать такого ребенка тайм-аутом? – спросил Стайлз.  
  
– Ты, видимо, просто никогда не сидел с детьми.  
  
Когда Стайлз поиграл с малышами несколько минут, Дерек забрал Ника, чтобы переодеть и накормить его перед дневным сном. Милли помогала ему, показывая Стайлзу, какая она взрослая девочка, и приносила Дереку все, что ему нужно для Ника. Когда они закончили, Стайлз наблюдал, как Дерек укладывал уже дремлющего Ника в его кроватку, а затем помогал Дереку уложить спать и Милли.   
  
– Стайлз! – воскликнула девочка, завозившись в кровати, хотя они только что ее уложили. – Ты поиграешь со мной после сна? ПОЖААААЛСТА!!!!!!!  
  
– Милли, у Стайлза есть свои дела. Может быть, в другой…  
  
– Нет, – вмешался Стайлз, – все в порядке. – Дерек посмотрел на него удивленно, и Стайлз улыбнулся. – Как мы можем ее расстроить, верно?  
  
– Поиграешь? – Милли наблюдала за ними, взволновано вцепившись в одеяло. – ПОИГРАЕШЬ?   
  
– Поиграю, – подтвердил Стайлз, усердно покивав головой.  
  
– Мы можем поиграть в чаепитие, – начала Милли, уже выползая из кровати.  
  
– Вернитесь в кровать, юная леди! – приказал Дерек, погрозив ей пальцем. Она надулась, но залезла назад под одеяло. Дерек никогда не мог выдержать ее надутое личико, так что присел на колени перед кроватью и потерся о ее нос своим. – Чем быстрее ты уснешь, тем скорее сможешь поиграть.  
  
Милли тихо вздохнула и повернулась на бок. Дерек погладил ее по голове и поцеловал в волосы, прежде чем выйти из комнаты. Закрыв дверь, он со вздохом посмотрел на Стайлза.  
  
– Никогда не думал, что увижу подобное, – прошептал Стайлз. – Ты потрясающе с ними справляешься.   
  
– Я люблю их, – сказал Дерек, спустившись по лестнице и направляясь на кухню. – Они моя семья и стая, – он открыл холодильник и достал оттуда пару бутылок воды. – Зачем ты пришел?  
  
Этот вопрос крутился в голове с самого появления Стайлза, а сейчас, когда все дети спали, можно было сосредоточиться на своем госте. Стайлз выглядел потрясающе, даже в шортах цвета хаки, футболке и свитере с закатанными до локтей рукавами. Дерек подумал, как бы легко сейчас было преодолеть дистанцию между ними, протянуть руку и коснуться Стайлза, вцепиться пальцами в мягкий хлопок его свитера.   
  
– Я хотел увидеть твой дом. Мне Скотт дал адрес.  
  
Дерек старался не увидеть слишком многого в том, что Стайлза интересовала его жизнь и он сам. Это всего лишь любопытство. Скорее всего, Стайлз просто не мог поверить, что Дерек купил и сам отремонтировал дом, пока не увидел это собственными глазами.   
  
– Тогда позволь устроить тебе экскурсию, – Стайлз улыбнулся, и это вонзилось прямиком в Дерека, глубоко в ту его часть, которую он заколотил и забросил.  
  
Он не должен был вновь влюбляться в Стайлза. А если точнее, влюбляться в него еще сильнее. После стольких лет всего лишь одна улыбка заставила Дерека вновь окунуться в эту пучину, как будто он просто не мог совладать с самим собой. Самое грустное, что он действительно не мог. Каждый раз, когда Дерек взаимодействовал со Стайлзом, ему как будто напоминали обо всех тех первопричинах, почему он влюбился в него, и Дерек знал, что все это, в общем-то, было бессмысленно.  
  
Дерек любил, Стайлз уходил.  
  
Это закономерность – знакомая и постоянная.  
  


***

  
  
_Стайлз даже не постучал, просто зашел в лофт, будто бы не прошло девять месяцев с того момента, когда он последний раз переступал порог этой квартиры. В тот момент, когда дверь открылась, Дерек глубоко вдохнул и моментально напрягся.  
  
Стайлз.  
  
– Привет, – поздоровался тот, падая на диван рядом с Дереком, словно они виделись только вчера. Дерек посмотрел на него и кивнул. – У тебя теперь есть телевизор. Надоело пялиться на огромную дыру в стене?   
  
– Очень сильно, – Дерек чувствовал себя в своей тарелке, чего не было с тех пор, как Стайлз уехал в колледж, но также чувствовал некоторую неловкость, не зная, что сказать. Стайлз был все тем же, но, одновременно, совсем другим. Он стал старше, более зрелым, стал кем-то, кто видел в этом мире больше, чем Бикон Хиллс и вереницу сверхъестественных смертей. Возможно, все дело было в надежде и перспективе, сияющей в его глазах. Дерек не мог этого знать. Он не был знаком ни с чем из этого.   
  
– Как учеба? – спустя несколько мгновений поинтересовался Дерек.  
  
Следующий час Стайлз провел, рассказывая о Беркли. И Дерек слушал, потому что действительно интересовался жизнью Стайлза, даже если эта новая жизнь не включала в себя его самого.  
  
Закончив свой рассказ, Стайлз перекинул ногу через бедра Дерека и устроился на его коленях. Он смотрел с уверенностью, которой не было в прошлый раз, а затем наклонился и жадно поцеловал.   
  
И они вновь начали с того места, на котором остановились в прошлом августе.  
_   
  


***

  
  
Дерек кинулся к дому, удерживая в одной руке пакеты с едой, а второй открывая дверь. Входя в дом, он готовился к бедствию, готовился в любую минуту запаниковать. Но все выглядело нормально. По крайней мере, дом стоял на своем месте.   
  
Он услышал визг Ника, а затем и Милли. Сердце в груди бешено заколотилось, и Дерек рванул в гостиную, найдя там Стайлза, громко фыркающего в животик Ника, и Милли, которая сидела, прижавшись к его боку, и сжимала в руках свою игрушечную обезьянку.   
  
Стайлз услышал, как вошел Дерек, и повернулся. Он смеялся и улыбался, лицо излучало восторг, и что-то надломилось внутри Дерека. Он считал это несправедливым. Прошло пять лет, а Стайлз по-прежнему мог сломать любую стену, которую Дерек когда-либо возводил, одним своим смехом. После этого вечера Стайлз уже никогда не будет на его полу, удерживая Милли и Ника, а, возможно, и их собственных детей. Стайлз никогда не будет смеяться, лежа на Дереке и прижимаясь к его мокрому и липкому телу своим таким же.  
  
– Слишком остро реагируешь? – Стайлз посмотрел на него, и Дерек понял, что он уставился пылающими красным цветом глазами. И Ник это тоже заметил, потому что его глаза горели желтым, когда он тянулся к стайлзовым очкам.  
  
– Прости. Меня долго не было, и я услышал вопли. Я не люблю оставлять их…  
  
– Чувак, это же я. Ты можешь мне доверять, – вновь улыбнулся Стайлз. Слова вылетели из его рта настолько легко, будто бы они сражались со стаей Альф только вчера, а не десять лет назад. Дерек вдруг стал так зол на Стайлза и на свою собственную жизнь.  
  
– Стайлз, я доверял тебе много лет назад, а они всего лишь маленькие дети, – рявкнул он, подхватив полиэтиленовые пакеты.   
  
Лицо Стайлза тут же поникло, на какой-то момент на нем отразилась неподдельная боль, но, когда он вновь принял свой обычный вид, Дерек отправился на кухню.  
  
Дерек уверял себя, что так будет лучше, не стоило им внезапно становиться друзьями, никаких «Дерек и Стайлз», потому что Дерек не хотел дружбы со Стайлзом. Если не врать самому себе, то он вообще со Стайлзом связываться не хотел.  
  
– Эй, я, наверное, уже пойду. Мне… – Стайлз зашел на кухню, пытаясь скрыть неловкость, когда Дерек доставал из пакета контейнеры.   
  
– Я принес тебе ужин, – голос Дерека прозвучал жестче, чем он рассчитывал. Ему хотелось, чтобы Стайлз свалил из его дома со своими глазами, улыбками, запахом и гребаными очками, что влюбляли в себя. Но Дерек всего лишь пихнул ему контейнер и ушел в гостиную, прихватив с собой их с Милли ужин. На самом деле Дереку не хотелось, чтобы Стайлз уходил. Ему хотелось, чтобы он остался навсегда.  
  
– Что это? – поинтересовался Стайлз, следуя за Дереком.  
  
– Гамбургер и спиральная картошка, – Дерек знал, что это именно то, что больше всего любил Стайлз. Они ели это множество раз во всяких закусочных, на стайных встречах, во время долгих поисков и после жарких летних дней, свернувшись в постели Дерека.  
  
– Ух ты.  
  
– Что-то не так? – Дерек вопросительно вскинул бровь, одновременно пытаясь усадить Милли за ее столик принцессы перед телевизором. Та была слишком занята, потому что смотрела какой-то фильм, что Стайлз выбрал ей из Нетфикс, так что Дереку пришлось взять ее на руки и самому посадить на стульчик. – Милли, ты можешь продолжать смотреть кино, но тебе нужно сесть и поужинать.  
  
– Хорошо, Дер-дер, – она протянула руку, чтобы коснуться его лица, даже не оторвав взгляд от телевизора, и в результате ткнула его в глаз. Стайлз подавил смешок, и Дерек вздохнул.  
  
– Я просто больше не ем такое, – сообщил Стайлз. Дерек разделил куриные палочки на несколько кусочков и открыл маленькую упаковку яблок.  
  
– Черт, – буркнул Дерек. – Стайлз, можешь принести из холодильника коробочку с соком? – он услышал, как Стайлз встал, и дал Милли вилку с салфеткой. Тот вернулся довольно быстро, поставив сок на маленький столик. Он коснулся ногой спины Дерека и, наклонившись, положил руку на его спину. По всему телу Дерека пробежали мурашки.  
  
Когда Дерек разобрался с Милли, и она начала есть, он проверил Ника, который находился на своих качельках. Того не надо было кормить еще полчаса. Наконец-то Дерек уселся на диван.  
  
– Тебе не обязательно это есть, – сказал он, открывая свой собственный контейнер, в котором также находились гамбургер и картошка.  
  
– Нет, все нормально. Можно же один денек смухлевать, верно? – Стайлз пожал плечами, но Дерек никак это не прокомментировал, просто начал есть. Стайлз, сидящий рядом, взял в руки гамбургер, и тот звук, который он издал, когда сделал первый укус, можно было назвать не иначе, как «непристойный». Дерек повернулся к нему. Стайлз сидел с закрытыми глазами, откинув голову назад и выставив шею, губы были поджаты, и он стонал. Он, блять, стонал. Он откусил еще кусочек, а Дерек смотрел на это, разинув рот. – Чистый оргазм, – прошептал Стайлз, наконец-то открыв глаза и посмотрев на Дерека. Сам Дерек старался отвести взгляд, но просто не мог этого сделать. Член в штанах дернулся, и Дерек пытался не думать о том, как давно у него уже не было секса. – Оргазм, – вновь заявил Стайлз и засунул в рот завиток картошки, не разрывая зрительный контакт.  
  
– Не настолько это и хорошо, – пробубнил Дерек, все же опустив взгляд на свой гамбургер.  
  
– Чувак, ты понятия не имеешь. Я уже два года не ел нормальный гамбургер. Кри… я не ем красное мясо, так что если я ем гамбургер, то он либо с индейкой, либо соевый с салатными листьями.   
  
– Стайлз, это не гамбургер, – заметил Дерек, решив проигнорировать, что Стайлз почти сказал  _Его_  имя, но по каким-то причинам этого не сделал.  
  
– Да, ты прав, – рассмеялся Стайлз. – Это определенно не гамбургер. Я просто убеждаю себя, что так лучше для моего здоровья.  
  
– Зачем ты вообще это ешь? – поинтересовался Дерек. Он покосился на Милли, которая съела практически все куриные палочки и уже принялась за фрукты. Она соскользнула со своего стульчика и уже лежала животом на полу. Дерека это не волновало, пока она спокойно ела и не беспокоила их со Стайлзом. Дерек решил, что он просто ужасный дядя.  
  
– Это здоровое питание, – ответил Стайлз. – У моего отца проблемы с сердцем, и мне не хотелось бы допускать риск развития у меня того же. Он говорит, что ест здоровую пищу, даже когда меня нет рядом, но я ему не верю.  
  
– Он говорит правду, – подтвердил Дерек. Он никак не мог понять выражение на лице Стайлза. – Каждый раз, когда я вижу его где-то в кафе, и когда мы вместе обедаем или ужинаем, он всегда заказывает себе что-то полезное. Конечно же, когда он приходит на ужин в чей-то дом, о нем заботятся. У Мелиссы прекрасно получается блюсти его рацион.  
  
– Я не знал, что ты часто видишься с моим отцом, – все с тем же нечитаемым выражением сказал Стайлз.  
  
– Я вижу его минимум раз в неделю. Он любит детей.  
  
Стайлз ничего на это не ответил, просто отвернулся к телевизору и запихнул в рот еще одну спиральку картошки.  
  


***

  
  
_– Где твоя сумка? – поинтересовался Дерек, когда Стайлз уселся в Камаро.  
  
– Мы же всего на пару дней, – ответил тот, нацепив на нос солнцезащитные очки.  
  
– И ты даже белья с собой не взял? Или зубную щетку?  
  
– Куплю зубную щетку в аптеке, а домой поеду в том же самом белье. В любом случае я проведу большую часть времени без него, так что какой смысл? – Стайлз ухмыльнулся и протянул руку, погладив пальцами промежность на джинсах Дерека. – Если придется, поеду вообще без него.  
  
– Какой же ты нелепый, – покачал головой Дерек, выезжая на трассу.  
  
Эта мини поездка была идеей Стайлза – повод покинуть Бикон Хиллс и отправиться на пляж. Скотт работал, так что Стайлз попросил Дерека. Долго уговаривать не пришлось.  
  
Стайлз записал на диск сборник абсолютно незнакомых Дереку песен. Это был единственный диск, который они слушали в поездке, так что к тому времени, когда они вернулись в город, Дерек знал наизусть практически все слова как минимум половины песен.  
  
По дороге Стайлз заставил Дерека посетить все места, которые он считал интересными: «Там есть старый крытый мост начала девятнадцатого века, на том знаке написано… Самый большой шар попкорна? МЫ ДОЛЖНЫ ЭТО УВИДЕТЬ… Сафари парк диких животных? Да… Лучший в Калифорнии барбекю? Обязательно нужно попробовать».  
  
В результате вместо двух часов на дорогу до побережья у них ушло все семь. Они пошли к воде, и Стайлз убедил Дерека закатать джинсы и встать в воду, чтобы намочить ноги. А потом побежал и запрыгнул ему на спину, заставляя Дерека споткнуться прямо навстречу приливной волне. Джинсы на коленях Дерека промокли, и Стайлз уткнулся лицом в его шею, сотрясаясь в истерическом смехе.  
  
– Просто сними штаны, – посоветовал ему Стайлз, когда они уже стояли возле машины, и вода с джинсов Дерека стекала по ногам. – Это же пляж. Твое белье прикроет больше, чем большинство купальных плавок.   
  
– Я взял с собой запасные джинсы.  
  
– А если и с ними что-то случится? Что тогда будешь делать? – Стайлз усмехнулся так, будто бы уже выиграл спор. – Слушай, если тебе так будет лучше, то я свои тоже сниму.  
  
Стайлз разделся до боксеров, и Дерек, подумав «какого черта», сделал то же самое. В любом случае они были практически одни. Дерек убрал мокрые джинсы в багажник, а Стайлз закинул испачканные песком носки и ботинки на заднее сиденье, рассыпав песок буквально повсюду.   
  
– Сам будешь чистить, – предупредил Дерек.  
  
Стайлз попросил Дерека остановиться возле небольшого обрыва. Он схватил Дерека за руку и потянул к самому краю, а Дерек аккуратно положил руку на талию Стайлза, чтобы тот не свалился. Стайлз достал свой телефон и прижался поближе.   
  
– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Дерек.  
  
– Фотографирую. Документирую нашу поездку. Собираю доказательства того, что Дерек Хейл действительно был на пляже. Если ты улыбнешься, то у меня, возможно, будут доказательства того, что тебе было весело.  
  
Дерек повернулся лицом к волосам Стайлза, провел носом вдоль его уха и слабо улыбнулся, посмотрев в камеру. Стайлз сделал фото в тот момент, когда из проезжающей мимо машины послышался свист компании девчонок. Дерек вспомнил, что они стояли в одном нижнем белье.  
  
– Ха, а ты действительно выглядишь счастливым, – удивленно признал Стайлз, и Дерек вытянул шею, взглянув через его плечо, чтобы посмотреть на фото. Стайлз радостно улыбался, и, хоть Дерек и смотрел в камеру в пол-оборота, читалось что-то нежное и интимное в его улыбке и в том, как он прикасался к Стайлзу. Калифорнийское побережье послужило им великолепным фоном.  
  
Кто-то, увидев эту фотографию, принял бы их за пару, за двух влюбленных в отпуске, а не за двух знакомых, которые боролись со сверхъестественными монстрами и иногда трахались._   
  


***

  
  
– Милли, пора отправляться в постель, – Дерек вошел в ее спальню, держа на руках Ника. Милли сидела за маленьким столиком, расставив перед собой игрушечный чайный набор. Рядом с ней сидел Стайлз, сложив длинные ноги почти пополам, и держал кончиками длинных пальцев крошечную чашечку. На голове сверкала диадема, в которой ранее был Дерек.  
  
– Но Дер-Дер! – захныкала Милли.  
  
– Да, Дер-Дер, – ухмыльнулся Стайлз, и Дерек впился в него взглядом, потому что тот совершенно  _не помогал_. Если притвориться, то можно подумать, что все, как в старые добрые времена.  
  
– ПОЖАЛУЙСТА! – Милли подскочила и кинулась к Стайлзу, обхватив руками его шею. – Я хочу еще поиграть. Стайлз делает самый лучший чай!  
  
– Правда? – Дерек откинулся назад, приподняв одну бровь. – А я думал, что это я делаю самый лучший чай.  
  
Милли покачала головой, взбираясь на колени Стайлза, и случайно заехала ему локтем в лицо, сбив очки набок. Стайлз вскрикнул, тут же приложив ладонь к пострадавшей щеке. Дерек не смог сдержать смех: Стайлз выглядел просто восхитительно в сверкающей диадеме, перекошенных очках и с неугомонным трехлетним чудом, ерзающим у него на коленях.  
  
– Не-е, у Стайлза получается лучше, – она наконец-то устроилась на коленях Стайлза, пока тот поправлял очки, и, обернув свои маленькие ручки вокруг его шеи, уткнулась в нее носом, фыркнула, а затем потерлась носом о его щеку.  
  
– Милли! Нельзя обнюхивать людей! – воскликнул Дерек. – Прости, Стайлз, мы пытаемся ее отучить…  
  
– Все нормально, – улыбнулся Стайлз, вытянув шею, и позволил Милли провести носом по коже. У Дерека во рту внезапно пересохло от этого действия. Обнаженная шея вызывала у внутреннего волка желание атаковать, укусить, заклеймить. – Она не самый страшный волк, что покушался на мою шею.  
  
– Ты не пахнешь как папа и мама или как Дер-Дер, – оторвавшись от его шеи, наморщилась Милли. – Ты не пахнешь стаей.  
  
– Потому что он не в стае, – объяснил Дерек, поправив дремлющего Ника на руках. Стайлз резко перевел на него взгляд, и Дерек готов был поклясться, что эти слова причинили ему боль. Раньше Стайлз, определенно, был частью стаи, вторым по важности после Дерека, коим теперь являлся Айзек. Запах стаи был на нем настолько силен, что любой волк в радиусе пяти миль знал, что человек под защитой. Но не сейчас. Любые намеки на волчий запах давно уже исчезли с кожи Стайлза.  
  
– Ты хочешь быть в стае? – простодушно спросила Милли, и Дерек решил, что  _пора ложиться спать._  
  
– Милли, не все так просто, – сказал Дерек, подходя к ним и одновременно пытаясь понять: что делать с ребенком на руках, как стащить Милли с коленей Стайлза и прекратить обсуждать те вещи, которые Дереку совсем не хотелось обсуждать. Не со Стайлзом.   
  
– Почему? Почему мы не можем взять его в стаю, Дер-дер? Он тебе не нравится?  
  
Стайлз взглянул на него очередным нечитаемым взглядом, и, вашу же мать, когда Стайлз перестал быть для него гребаной открытой книгой? Дерек больше не мог читать эти взгляды, не мог понять, что творилось в этой гиперактивной голове.   
  
Дерек со вздохом попытался схватить Милли за руку и стащить со Стайлза, но это оказалось очень непросто. Стайлз просто сидел там, уставившись на него глубокомысленным взглядом, а Дереку просто нужно было выпить.   
  
– Да, Милли, он мне нравится.  
  
– Тогда почему он не может быть в стае? Стайлз, разве ты не хочешь быть в нашей стае?  
  
– Милли, – зарычал Дерек, глаза вспыхнули красным. Милли и Стайлз оба вздрогнули. Милли уткнулась лицом в шею Стайлза и начала плакать. Ник резко проснулся и начал хныкать.  
  
– Да какого… С меня хватит, – Дерек развернулся на пятках и пулей вылетел из комнаты, пока Стайлз мягким шепотом успокаивал Милли. Он был зол и расстроен, и обижен, а все потому, что трехлетний ребенок задал все правильные чертовы вопросы. А теперь, почувствовав его настроение, Ник засверкал желтыми глазами и начал рыдать во всю силу маленьких легких.   
  
Дерек ушел в другую спальню, где стояла детская кроватка, и попытался себя успокоить, вышагивая по темной комнате, освещенной лишь тусклым светом полумесяца. Он потерся щекой о голову Ника, поглаживая малыша по спине и напевая песню, которую когда-то им пела мама. Прошло несколько минут, и Ник все же успокоился, рыдания стихли до хныканья. Дерек уложил его в кроватку, накрыв сверху одеялом, и встал рядом, поглаживая рукой по маленькой ручке Ника, пока детские глазки не начали закрываться.  
  
– Я и забыл, какими устрашающими могут быть твои альфа-глаза, – шепнул Стайлз, войдя в комнату. Он встал возле кроватки рядом с Дереком и посмотрел на почти спящего Ника. – Ну, знаешь, когда они не сопровождаются диадемой и скипетром.   
  
– Я обычно не использую это на детях. Это неправильно. Мне не следовало, – вздохнул Дерек, заставляя себя не смотреть на Стайлза.  
  
– На самом деле я вообще забыл, каково это – находиться рядом с оборотнями, – признался Стайлз. – Ну, все эти фишки с обнюхиванием, горящими глазами, коллективным настроением, – Стайлз замолк, а Дерек уставился на свою большую руку рядом с крохотным малышом, игнорируя то, как сжалось его сердце, когда Стайлз употребил «забыл» и «оборотни» в одном предложении. – И я никогда не имел дела с волчатами.  
  
Дерек наконец взглянул на Стайлза, бледная кожа почти сияла в серебристом лунном свете. Были времена, когда Стайлз знал все об оборотнях, больше, чем Айзек, Скотт и Бойд вместе взятые, обладал некоторыми знаниями, о которых не знал даже Дерек. Он уже хотел что-то сказать, но понял, что это ни к чему не приведет, и развернулся. Теперь, когда его гнев утих, нужно было разобраться с Милли.  
  
– Прости насчет Милли, – Дерек прикрыл дверь в комнату Ника, оставив небольшую щель.  
  
– Ох, тебе не за что извиняться. Кстати говоря, я уложил ее спать.  
  
– Как? – Дерек обернулся на него, и Стайлз с усмешкой засунул руки в карманы.  
  
– Старое доброе очарование Стилински, – хотя его лицо тут же изменилось. – Она думает, что ты на нее сердишься.  
  
Дерек вздохнул и направился в комнату Милли, в которой она свернулась калачиком на своей постели, повернувшись спиной к двери. Дерек заметил, что Стайлз мялся в дверном проеме, и задался вопросом, почему тот все еще не ушел, больше того, он разделял с ним обязанности по укладыванию детей, будто бы ему было чертово дело до Дерека. Это было настолько по-домашнему, что Дерек не мог для себя решить, чего он хотел больше: разрыдаться или проделать дыру в стене.  
  
– Милли, – Дерек подошел с другой стороны кровати и присел на краешек. Он погладил ее по волосам, и она открыла глаза.  
  
– Не сердись на меня, Дер-дер, – с сопением сказала Милли. – Прости, что я хотела удержать Стайлза и сказала, что его чай лучше твоего. Я все еще люблю тебя, Дер-дер, пожалуйста, не сердись на меня, – Милли вдруг начала плакать, и Дерек подхватил ее на руки.  
  
– Милли, я не сержусь на тебя, – он поцеловал малышку в висок и провел носом по ее волосам. Она начала икать и отстранилась, чтобы посмотреть на Дерека большими и влажными голубыми глазами.  
  
– Тогда почему ты начал обращаться и сделал красные глаза? – она засопела и вытерла нос своей рукой. Дерек огляделся по сторонам и не нашел ни одной салфетки, так что он просто потянул подол рубашки и аккуратно вытер им ее нос.   
  
– Тебе нельзя грубо себя вести с нашими гостями, – сказал Дерек, поглаживая большим пальцем ее руку.  
  
– Но я не сказала ничего грубого, Дер-дер, клянусь. Я всего лишь хотела оставить Стайлза вместе с нами, это не грубо! Мамочка говорит, что грубо – это…  
  
– Милли, мы не можем оставить Стайлза вместе с нами.  
  
– Но почему? – глаза вновь наполнились слезами, губы задрожали. – Тебе он нравится, и ты ему нравишься, и он мне сказал, что я тоже ему нравлюсь. Почему он не может остаться?  
  
Дерек вздохнул, как он докатился до жизни такой, что приходилось объяснять трехлетней девочке, почему с ними не мог остаться тот человек, которого он любил? Он и сам этого до сих пор не понял, хоть и старался это сделать много лет.  
  
– Стайлз – часть другой стаи. Той стаи, которая живет очень далеко.  
  
– Но он сказал, что Деда – его папа! Деда в стае, – Дерек потер глаза. Это слишком сложно, а Стайлз все также стоял и смотрел на него. – И Стайлз не пахнет волками. Папочка говорил, что запах волков…  
  
– Стая Стайлза состоит из людей, потому что он сам человек, как и Деда, и твой папа когда-то.  
  
Милли скривилась, поскольку не могла понять, а Дерек чувствовал себя слишком разбитым, чтобы продолжать объяснять подобные вещи маленькой девочке.  
  
– Значит, Стайлз не может остаться с нами?  
  
– Нет, – сердце Дерека разрывалось на части.  
  
Милли повернулась к двери и посмотрела на Стайлза, что прислонился к дверному косяку. Тот нерешительно улыбнулся, а Милли вновь повернулась к Дереку и наклонилась совсем близко, прошептав:  
  
– Ты из-за этого грустишь?  
  
– Да, – Дерек прижался лбом к ее лбу.  
  
– Не беспокойся, Дер-дер, я люблю тебя. И мне больше всего нравятся чаепития вместе с тобой, – она поцеловала его, и Дерек поправил ее одеяло, а затем поцеловал ее еще раз и встал.  
  
– Я люблю тебя, – Дерек погладил ее по затылку, а затем провел рукой вниз по спине, ожидая, пока она закроет глаза.  
  
– Я тебя тоже люблю, Дер-дер.  
  
Дерек перепроверил ночник в форме звезды и вышел из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь.  
  
– Прости, – произнес Стайлз, – если бы я знал, что мой визит вызовет такую проблему, я бы не стал приходить.  
  
– Не волнуйся, – покачал головой Дерек, спускаясь вниз по лестнице. – Это я должен извиниться за Милли. Она мало общается с кем-то вне стаи, кроме семьи Сары, но и они через брак имеют к нам непосредственное отношение, а это совсем другое.  
  
– Я просто… – Стайлз остановился на нижней ступеньке лестницы, и Дерек повернулся к нему. Стайлз выглядел расстроенным, Дерек был знаком с эти выражением на его лице. Выражение, когда Стайлз не мог выстроить свои мысли и эмоции в логическую цепочку, не мог подобрать слов, чтобы выразить все то, что он чувствовал. – Я никогда не встречался с детьми Айзека. Черт, да я даже не знал, что у него есть дети.   
  
– Так ты же есть на Фейсбуке, – выдал Дерек, будто бы ему было жизненно необходимо упомянуть именно это.  
  
– Я туда редко захожу. Иногда я закидываю новые фотки, но не слежу за всеми. Я даже со Скоттом не разговаривал несколько месяцев, – Дерек не знал, что сказать. – Они зовут моего папу Дедой? – Дерек кивнул. – Он не рассказывал про детей. Вообще-то, он в наших разговорах редко упоминает стаю. Да я и не спрашиваю.  
  
– Почему? – неожиданно для себя спросил Дерек.  
  
– По многим причинам, – ответил Стайлз. Они стояли и смотрели друг на друга довольно долго, и Дерек понимал, что должен признаться Стайлзу в любви, просто чтобы тот знал. Но он упустил момент. – Мне пора.  
  
Дерек кивнул и проводил его до двери. Он схватился за дверную раму, когда Стайлз спустился на крыльцо и обернулся.  
  
– Ты теперь совсем другой, – сказал Стайлз. – В смысле, черт, тебе уже тридцать три, конечно же, ты изменился, но… дом, присмотр за детьми, и, блять, ты вытер нос Милли своей рубашкой. Это так отличается от того, что было раньше. Ты кажешься счастливым, остепенившимся, не таким… раздолбаем, пожалуй, – Стайлз пожал плечами и бездумно потеребил подол своего свитера.  
  
– Ты тоже изменился.  
  
– Странное чувство, да? – спросил Стайлз и получил кивок в ответ. Он еще недолго смотрел на Дерека, прежде чем сказать: – Пока, Дерек.  
  
Дерек не смог заставить себя ответить, он просто наблюдал, как Стайлз прошел через двор, освещенный лунным светом, и сел в свой гибридный автомобиль. Он не вернулся в дом, пока задние огни не скрылись вдалеке.   
  


***

  
  
_Стайлз не вернулся домой на лето между вторым и третьим курсом. Он учился за границей, в Англии, и Дерек не видел его почти два года. К тому времени Дерек потерял всякую надежду, по крайней мере, пока Стайлз учился в колледже. Тому было всего двадцать, и Дерек думал, что Стайлзу нужно повзрослеть, прежде чем они соберутся заводить серьезные отношения, не построенные на одном лишь сексе и нескольких свиданиях.  
  
В эти два года, что Дерек не видел Стайлза, он встретил девушку. Ее звали Алекс. Она работала секретарем в банке, была симпатичной, милой, и ей нравилось многое, что нравилось самому Дереку. Айзек и Бойд ее одобрили, и они даже ходили с одним или вторым на двойные свидания с их девушками месяца.  
  
Дерек встречался с Алекс год.  
  
– Когда ты расскажешь ей, что ты – оборотень? – однажды спросил Айзек.  
  
– Когда буду в ней уверен. Это не та вещь, о которой стоит трепаться направо и налево, – раздраженно ответил Дерек. – Я уже однажды обжегся, разве этого недостаточно?  
  
Айзек больше об этом не спрашивал.  
  
Дерек рассматривал идею обо всем ей рассказать, однако благодаря Кейт у него все еще оставались с этим некоторые проблемы, хоть он и не позволял им влиять на его отношения с Алекс. Они просто не давали ему рассказать ей свою самую большую тайну и поставить под угрозу не только собственную сохранность, но и безопасность всей стаи.  
  
По крайней мере, он себя в этом убеждал.  
  
А затем Стайлз вернулся на лето между третьим и четвертым курсом – повзрослевший на два года, вытянувшийся и с легким загаром. Они праздновали его возвращение в баре, Стайлз наклонился к нему и сказал, обдав Дерека запахом виски:  
  
– Слышал, что у тебя появилась девушка. Я рад за тебя.  
  
На следующей неделе Дерек порвал с Алекс, сказав, что он не готов дать ей тех серьезных отношений, на которые она рассчитывала. Она плакала, называя его всеми последними словами, и он заслуживал каждое из них. Дерек поступал как мудак. Он никогда ее не любил, использовал лишь для того, чтобы скоротать время, пока Стайлз вновь не появится в городе, ему было жаль ее.   
  
Когда Дерек в следующий раз встретился со Стайлзом, он рассказал, что расстался с Алекс. Все закончилось сексом прямо на полу в гостиной лофта.   
  
Где-то посреди секса Дерек понял, что в прошедшие два года Стайлз занимался сексом с кем-то, кроме него. Если он не ошибался, партнеров было много, и от этого волку хотелось стереть с него все следы других мужчин и женщин.  
  
Чуть позже, лежа рядом со Стайлзом на полу лофта, Дерек спросил его об этом. Стайлз рассмеялся и рассказал ему обо всех своих сексуальных похождениях, а о некоторых в мельчайших подробностях.   
  
Возможно, Дерек был лицемером, ведь Алекс не была единственной, с кем Дерек трахался в последние несколько лет, но его бесила та мысль, что к Стайлзу прикасался кто-то другой, что Стайлз больше не был его._   
  


***

  
  
Дерек сидел за своим обычным столиком в кофейне, положив перед собой рукопись с красной ручкой и маркером. Он абстрагировался от всех посторонних звуков и сосредоточился исключительно на своей работе, читая и лениво попивая кофе.  
  
– Чем это ты тут занимаешься?  
  
Дерек поднял голову и взглядом наткнулся на Стайлза. Тот стоял возле его стола с огромным стаканчиком кофе в руке и смотрел на него с удивлением. Дерек приметил довольно странный внешний вид. Стайлз выглядел так, будто собирался в поход, в чем был бы смысл, если бы речь шла о ком-то другом.  
  
– Работаю.  
  
Стайлз встал позади Дерека, вытянул шею и с любопытством смотрел на рукопись. К плечу Дерека прижалась его грудь, теплая и твердая, лицо оказалось настолько близко, что Дерек чувствовал касание непослушных волос к своему уху, а запах кофе и мыла оккупировали все чувства.  
  
– Над чем? Я даже не знал, что у тебя есть работа.  
  
– Я книжный редактор.   
  
Стайлз вывернулся и посмотрел на Дерека так, будто бы тот только что сообщил, что он серийный убийца. Их лица оказались очень близко друг к другу, было бы очень легко просто наклониться и прижаться своими губами к его губам. Так хотелось провести языком по впадинке над верхней губой, точно так же, как в своих воспоминаниях, и впиться зубами в пухлую плоть нижней.  
  
– Каким образом ты умудрился стать книжным редактором?   
  
– Просто умудрился, – пожал плечами Дерек.  
  
– Тогда почему? – к счастью, Стайлз выпрямился и чуть отстранился, дав Дереку возможность снова дышать.  
  
– Ну, я могу работать дома, мне не приходится слишком часто взаимодействовать с другими людьми, я могу решать проблемы стаи и полнолуний тогда, когда это надо, и сидеть с детьми Айзека, когда им это необходимо. К тому же, мне это нравится.  
  
– И в каком издательстве?  
  
– Я работаю в нескольких маленьких издательствах.  
  
– Знаешь, я слышал, что все больше людей присоединяются к эпохе цифровых технологий и делают все это на ноутбуке, – Стайлз коснулся верхней части большой рукописи, позволив длинным пальцам порхать над красными пометками. – Но ты все также предпочитаешь старую школу, да?  
  
Стайлз улыбнулся и вышел из кофейни. Дереку стало трудно концентрироваться, поскольку дразнящий запах Стайлза окутал его целиком, поэтому спустя еще полчаса он собрал свои вещи и поехал домой.   
  


***

  
  
Дерек злился. Он плохо спал прошлой ночью, запах Стайлза, что витал в воздухе по всему дому, был настолько сильный, что, казалось, просочился под кожу и плотно забился в поры. Прошла целая вечность, прежде чем этот запах исчез из лофта, а новый дом – до недавнего времени – еще не был запятнан. Дерек злился с того, что запах смешивался с его собственным, что он оставил свой след на Милли и Нике.  
  
Дерек бесился с того, насколько все это казалось  _правильным_.  
  
После столкновения со Стайлзом в кофейне, Дерек решил отправиться в заповедник на пробежку. Несколько часов в лесу – пропотеть и разработать мышцы – казались ему прекрасным лекарством для настроения.  
  
Дерек оставил футболку в машине, оставшись в одних шортах, поскольку погода тем днем была жаркой. После часовой пробежки он пересек чей-то путь.  
  
 _Стайлз._  
  
Вот теперь Дерек всерьез разозлился. С чего вдруг Стайлзу вздумалось, что он мог уехать из Бикон Хиллс на пять лет, а затем вернуться и бродить по всему городу, как будто так оно и надо? Это территория Дерека – Стайлз потерял свое право, когда переехал в Сан-Франциско.   
  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Дерек, пробираясь сквозь подлесок. Он резко остановился, когда обнаружил, что Стайлз, присев и низко склонившись над землей, перебирал пальцами растения. Возле его ног лежали клипборд и раскрытая сумка.   
  
– Работаю, – ответил Стайлз, раздраженно сверкая взглядом. – Не знал, что мне требуется ваше разрешение, о, Великий Альфа.  
  
Дерек ненавидел то, как успокаивали его сказанные подобным тоном слова, насколько привычными они казались. Как сильно он скучал по таким вот поддразниваниям.  
  
– Работаешь? – Дерек сделал несколько шагов вперед, но Стайлз выставил в его сторону руку.   
  
– Стой! – Дерек остановился. – Ты потопчешь растения. Они мне нужны.  
  
– Зачем?  
  
– Я работаю на Лесную службу США, – вздохнул Стайлз, – и на Департамент сельского хозяйства.  
  
– И что ты там делаешь?  
  
– Я ботаник, – Стайлз сел на корточки. – Я езжу по Калифорнии, исследуя различные экосистемы и управление растительными ресурсами. Я собираю в заповеднике образцы для своего проекта. Именно поэтому я и приехал в Бикон Хиллс.  
  
– Я не знал, что ты ботаник, – признал Дерек. – Я только знал, что ты получил степень в области биологии.   
  
– Я занялся ботаникой в магистратуре, – сказал Стайлз и вернул все свое внимание тем растениям, которые срезал. – Понял, что после всех лет, что я изучал всякие травы и растения для Дитона, мне бы хотелось применить свои знания, – Стайлз отделил цветок и листья от стебля и сложил их в маленький стеклянный контейнер.  
  
– Тебе это нравится?  
  
– Да, мне это нравится, – Стайлз посмотрел на него, положив контейнер в сумку. – Половину своего времени я провожу в лесах, еще в лабораториях, и я могу путешествовать. Это потрясающе.  
  
Дерек кивнул, оставаясь на месте до тех пор, пока Стайлз срежет все образцы возле его ног и встанет. Стайлз закинул сумку себе на плечо и отправился дальше.  
  
– Ты теперь будешь ходить за мной по пятам? – поинтересовался Стайлз.  
  
– Почему нет? – Дерек пожал плечами. – Я еще никогда не видел ботаников за работой.  
  
– Это не так уж увлекательно.  
  
– Ты только что говорил обратное.  
  
– Да, для меня.  
  
Некоторое время они шли в тишине, Стайлз время от времени останавливался и разглядывал всякую растительность, о которой Дерек ровным счетом ничего не знал. Для него эти растения выглядели одинаково. Они шли вместе уже примерно пять минут, а глаза Стайлза все это время постоянно обращались на Дерека, но потом он быстро отводил взгляд.  
  
– Ты меня разглядываешь? – Дерек злился, но знал, что его тело лучше Его.   
  
– Нет. – Дерек ответил скептическим взглядом. – Хорошо, да. У тебя нет рубашки? Или шорт посвободнее?  
  
– Я не ожидал встретить кого-нибудь на пробежке.  
  
Стайлз поджал губы и уже открыто прошелся взглядом по телу Дерека.  
  
– Лучше? – ухмыльнулся Дерек, и Стайлз тут же отвел взгляд. Дерек решил для себя, что ему уже все равно, поскольку Стайлз слишком долго находился возле него, и теперь ему нужно уехать, Дереку необходимо оттолкнуть его так быстро, как это только возможно. – Просто подумал, что тебе стоит подзарядиться. Судя по фото на Фейсбуке, Крис не такой мускулистый.  
  
После упоминания Его имени Стайлз вперился в Дерека удивленным взглядом, но удивление быстро потонуло в злости.   
  
– У него есть мускулы.  
  
– Не так много, как нравится тебе. Мне вот помнится, что у тебя было что-то вроде кинка на качков, – да, Дерек играл грязно, но он трахал Стайлза многие годы до того, как на горизонте нарисовался Он. У них была общая история, и, если Дерек хотел вытащить на поверхность тот факт, что Стайлз неизменно заводился от вида мускулистого тела Дерека в коротких шортах для бега, он не будет этого стыдиться. Назовите это платой за то, что Стайлз ворвался прошлым вечером в его дом и  _всюду_  оставил свой запах.  
  
– У него сухие мышцы, потому что он не тягает вес. И его зовут Кристофер, а не Крис.  
  
– Раз уж  _Кристофер_  слишком хорош, чтобы тягать вес, чем же он занимается?  
  
– Он не слишком хорош, – пробубнил Стайлз. – Крутит педали. Ездит на велосипеде на работу и вообще по городу. У него нет машины.  
  
– Конечно же, у него ее нет. Дай угадаю, он заботится об окружающей среде.  
  
– Не все приветствуют езду на черных и пожирающих бензин спортивных машинах.  
  
– Она не так уж и жрет, ты знаешь об этом.  
  
– И все равно это показуха.  
  
– Что-то не слышал раньше, чтобы ты жаловался. Вообще-то, я прекрасно помню все те разы, когда ты говорил, как сильно любишь эту чертову машину, – Дерек и вправду помнил, как Стайлз склонялся над капотом и выкрикивал его имя или под Дереком на заднем сиденье, им двоим было слишком тесно в маленьком пространстве, но никого это тогда не волновало.  
  
– Какой же ты мудак, – огрызнулся Стайлз и быстро пошагал вперед. Дерек почувствовал исходящее от него возбуждение, но смешанное с раздражением и еще чем-то. И, конечно же, все дополнял Его запах. И это выбешивало Дерека еще больше. – Она у тебя все еще есть? Камаро? Ведь есть, правда же?  
  
– Да, – Стайлз недоверчиво засмеялся. – Что? Отличная машина. Зачем мне покупать новую машину, когда у меня есть она и внедорожник?  
  
– Так и знал, что у тебя все еще есть эта чертова машина.  
  
– Когда-нибудь она станет классикой.  
  
– Что? Можно подумать, до этого осталось каких-нибудь лет девять.  
  
– По крайней мере, я не езжу на каком-то уродливом и экономичном гибриде.  
  
– Дерек, сейчас все на таких ездят. Они безопасные, экономичные, не сильно вредят экологии…  
  
– Уродливые и скучные, – Стайлз уставился на него, и Дерек поднял брови, смерив его слегка поникшим взглядом. – Ты избавился от джипа? Он был слишком старый или вредный для окружающей среды?  
  
– Нет, он у моего отца в гараже.  
  
– Серьезно?  
  
– Да, я оставил его там перед тем, как отправиться в Европу. Просто я больше никогда не забирал его до самого переезда в Сан-Франциско.  
  
Стайлз вдруг остановился, достал свои принадлежности и уселся на корточки. Пока Дерек смотрел, как Стайлз работал, сосредоточенно срезая образцы, его гнев немного ослабел. Возможно, он не мог винить Стайлза за решение двигаться дальше по жизни, но он не мог заставить себя прекратить любить Стайлза и смириться с  _Ним_.   
  
– Чем он занимается? – спросил Дерек, но голос прозвучал менее твердо, чем он хотел.  
  
– Он работает в организации, которая помогает некоммерческим фирмам найти деньги.  
  
– Неудивительно, – закатил глаза Дерек, – дурацкий  _Кристофер_  с дурацким велосипедом, дурацкой органической диетой и дурацкой некоммерческой работой.  
  
– Послушай, – Стайлз встал лицом к Дереку, – одно то, что мы с тобой трахались несколько лет, совершенно не означает, что ты должен его ненавидеть. Он вправду отличный парень. Он бы, возможно, даже понравился тебе, если бы ты дал ему шанс.  
  
– Почему ты никогда не приезжал вместе с ним? – Дерек сделал шаг вперед, еще сильнее ощущая жар, возбуждение и отчаяние, исходящие от Стайлза. Это опьяняло. – Почему никогда не знакомил нас?  
  
– С чего вдруг? Почему я должен знакомить своего парня с придурочным оборотнем, с которым трахался во времена колледжа? Особенно, когда он выглядит как ты? – Стайлз впился в него злым взглядом, а Дерек пытался проигнорировать то, как эти слова ударили его, будто под дых.   
  
– И ты уверен, что это единственная причина? – спросил Дерек, понизив голос и подходя ближе.  
  
– Нет, – Дерек начал ухмыляться, но Стайлз тут же добавил, – я не хочу, чтобы он приближался ко всей этой сверхъестественной херне. Я уехал не просто так, я не хотел жить такой жизнью. Я хотел нормальной жизни. Я не хотел возвращаться в Бикон Хиллс, не хотел вновь оказываться в этом гребаном месте и уж совершенно точно не хотел снова видеть тебя! – Стайлз сорвался на крик.   
  
– Тогда какого хрена тебя вчера принесло в мой дом? – выплюнул Дерек. Он отошел на шаг, теперь его лицо и тело не выражало ровным счетом ничего. – Я не звал тебя, не приглашал в свой дом, чтобы ты сблизился с трехлетним волчонком и оставил меня объяснять ей сегодня утром, почему она никогда тебя больше не увидит.  
  
– Это грязно – использовать Милли против меня.  
  
– Нет, Стайлз, это реальность. Когда люди привязываются к тебе, а затем ты исчезаешь из их жизней, это влечет за собой последствия. Это оставляет глубокие дыры. Ты можешь спрятаться в Сан-Франциско и притвориться, что единственным твоим желанием была нормальная жизнь, но сам ты никогда не будешь нормальным, – Дерек схватил Стайлза за руки и притянул ближе, задрав рубашку и открыв три длинных шрама от когтей. Он провел пальцами по блеклым рубцам. – Что ты ему сказал по поводу этого? Как объяснил их?  
  
– Не твое чертово дело, – огрызнулся Стайлз, вырываясь из хватки Дерека. – Я не обязан объяснять тебе свой выбор.  
  
– Ты прав, Стайлз. Ведь это в порядке вещей: исчезнуть после свадьбы Айзека, исчезнуть из моей гребаной постели и никогда больше с нами не общаться. – Дерек вскинул вверх руки. – Я рад, что ты счастлив в Сан-Франциско с  _Кристофером_. Я рад, что ты можешь спокойно мириться с собой.  
  
Дерек развернулся и скрылся в лесу, убегая от Стайлза и выражения на его лице так быстро, как только мог.  
  


***

  
  
_Дерек упал на колени возле тела Стайлза в луже крови. Единственное, что останавливало Дерека от полнейшего отчаяния, – это слабый, еле уловимый звук сердцебиения.  
  
Тук. Тук. Т-тук.  
  
– Стайлз… – начал Айзек, но Дерек оттолкнул его и указал в том направлении, в котором Скотт погнал пришлую стаю.  
  
– Он в порядке. Помоги Скотту и Бойду, а я займусь им, – Айзек убежал, а Дерек вновь повернулся к неподвижному телу Стайлза. Необходимо было оценить серьезность повреждений, определить, насколько все плохо.  
  
Дерек аккуратно приподнял изодранную и пропитанную кровью ткань, обнаружив три широких и глубоких раны, ведущих прямо от грудины к бедру. «Пожалуйста, лишь бы не альфа», – без конца повторял про себя Дерек, снимая свою собственную футболку через голову и прикладывая ее к боку Стайлза.  
  
– Теперь я тоже стану оборотнем? – Стайлз открыл глаза и взглянул на Дерека. В его глазах читалось множество эмоций сразу: страх, паника, надежда, облегчение и, возможно, даже любовь. – Я очень сильно разозлюсь, если моим первым делом в качестве оборотня станет заполнение трансфертной формы стаи. Я всегда думал, что если меня обратят, то я первым делом загоню оленя, съем кролика или еще что-нибудь в этом духе, – мягкая улыбка осветила бледное лицо, у Дерека сжалось сердце, а его волку захотелось поочередно разорвать на кусочки каждого члена той стаи и защитить Стайлза – его Стайлза.  
  
– Я думаю, это сделал один из бет, – сказал Дерек и почувствовал исходящую от Стайлза волну облегчения. – Приготовься, я сейчас тебя подниму. Может быть больно.  
  
– Ты из меня даже боль не вытянешь? – спросил Стайлз, пока Дерек подхватывал его под спину и ноги.  
  
– Нет времени, – Дерек встал так аккуратно, как только мог, и Стайлз вскрикнул лишь однажды. Он бросился бежать, крепко прижимая Стайлза к груди и защищая так, как должен был буквально недавно.  
  
– Я думал, что перед смертью успею закончить колледж, – с тихим смешком пробормотал Стайлз.  
  
– Стайлз, это не забавно.  
  
– Забавно, мне всего лишь год остался до окончания. Хреновый выбор времени, – Дерек подумал о том, что Стайлзу через несколько недель нужно будет вернуться в колледж. Каково ему будет начинать последний год в синяках и повязках. – Эй, – позвал Стайлз, глядя на Дерека немного ошеломленными глазами, – ты не виноват, – Дерек не ответил, молча пробираясь сквозь деревья и сжав рот в тонкую линию. – Не виноват. Ты всегда меня защищаешь, заботишься обо мне. Я доверяю тебе, Дерек. Я знаю, что ты всегда будешь меня оберегать. Со мной все будет хорошо, потому что ты всегда будешь рядом, – Стайлз погладил Дерека по щеке. – Ты никогда меня не бросишь._   
  


***

  
  
Когда раздался стук в дверь, Дерек сидел на диване и смотрел телевизор. Уже на полпути к двери Дерек понял, кто стоял с другой стороны, и сначала хотел не открывать, но не смог справиться с собой.  
  
На другой стороне обнаружился Стайлз. Он был так похож на себя прежнего, если не считать очки, графическую футболку и поношенную худи, что у Дерека воздух застрял где-то в горле. Стайлз поднял вверх пакет в своей руке, как искупительную жертву.  
  
– Я принес ужин, так что теперь мы в расчете. Я надеюсь, что ты еще не ел.  
  
Дерек отступил в сторону, позволяя Стайлзу войти, и последовал за ним в гостиную. Стайлз плюхнулся на диван и достал из пакета контейнеры с гамбургерами и спиральной картошкой.   
  
– Снова?  
  
– Сядь и заткнись, – Дерек хохотнул и присел рядом со Стайлзом, буркнув «спасибо», когда тот вручил ему контейнер. Дерек открыл его и внимательно осмотрел свой гамбургер – швейцарский сыр, без горчицы и лука, двойная порция маринованных огурцов и майонез на нижней булочке. – Я не забыл, – тихо произнес Стайлз.  
  
По мнению Дерека, выдержать это было бы намного легче, если бы Стайлз забыл.  
  
– Сегодня ты снова будешь оргазмировать от этой еды? – поинтересовался Дерек.  
  
– Возможно, – усмехнулся Стайлз и взял гамбургер в обе руки, прикрыв глаза, когда сделал первый укус. Он производил все те же самые звуки, что и днем ранее, только на этот раз тише. – Это невероятно, и почему я больше не ем красное мясо? – еще какое-то время они ели в тишине, а затем Стайлз спросил: – А где дети?  
  
– Дома со своими родителями, – Дерек глянул на него, как на идиота.  
  
– Эй, я не знал. Прошлым вечером они были тут.  
  
– Они здесь ночуют, когда у Айзека и Сары ночные смены, это бывает раз или два в неделю. Айзек – фельдшер скорой помощи, а Сара – медсестра в больнице.   
  
– Они так познакомились?  
  
– Скотт был интерном, – кивнул Дерек, – Айзек только учился, а она работала вместе со Скоттом.  
  
– На их свадьбе у меня было не много шансов поговорить с ними, – щеки Стайлза слегка порозовели.  
  
– Мне жаль, – ответил Дерек, его собственные уши вспыхнули от воспоминаний. – Полагаю, что я имел к этому некоторое отношение.  
  
– Отличная была свадьба. Ну, по крайней мере, церемония. Уверен, что банкет тоже был хорош. И речь у Скотта тоже была хороша, – Стайлз склонил голову, задумчиво пережевывая картошку. – Возможно, с нашей стороны было немного грубо покинуть свадьбу так рано.  
  
– Мы оставались достаточно долго, чтобы услышать все речи и увидеть разрезание торта. Что нам еще там было делать?  
  
– Общаться? – пожал плечами Стайлз. Дерек только вскинул бровь. – Думаю, нам стоило бы пообщаться с гостями. Возможно, мы могли бы потанцевать, – вторая бровь Дерека присоединилась к первой. – Думаю, возможность попеть в караоке тобой тоже не рассматривалась, так что единственным вариантом продолжения свадебного празднования для тебя являлся секс, – Дерек на это только фыркнул, и на долгое время между ними повисла тишина. – Ты знал, что Лидия работает над докторской по философии? – наконец спросил Стайлз, а Дерек отрицательно покачал головой. – Вот так вот, я иногда болтаю с ней на Фейсбуке. Когда мне удается найти время.  
  
– Джексон все также живет в Лондоне, – сообщил Дерек, понимая, что да, они перешли к воспоминаниям обо всех своих общих знакомых. – Он там присоединился к местной стае и, кажется, помолвлен.  
  
– А что произошло с Эллисон и Крисом Арджентом? – спросил Стайлз, собирая пальцами последние кусочки спиральной картошки. – Я не общался с ними с тех пор, как Скотт с Эллисон окончательно расстались.  
  
– По-моему, Эллисон живет в Чикаго, – почесав подбородок, ответил Дерек, – а Крис и Питер переехали в Северную Калифорнию.  
  
– Типа… вместе? – Стайлз округлил глаза, и Дерек кивнул, не потрудившись скрыть веселье. – Прям совсем «вместе»?  
  
– Я не знаю. Они живут на ферме, а Питер варит мыло или еще какую-то хрень и продает его в интернете. Не знаю, это странно и очень хиппово. Если подумать, то ты на них чем-то смахиваешь. Они, кажется, тоже живут на всем органическом, «обними дерево» и все такое.  
  
Стайлз вздохнул и отставил свой контейнер на стоящий перед ними журнальный столик.  
  
– Знаешь ли, я не живу на всем органическом, и «обними дерево» – это не про меня, – он встал и пошел в сторону ванной.  
  
– Нет, Стайлз, я этого не знаю. Я вообще ничего о твоей жизни не знаю.  
  
– Что ты хочешь узнать? – крикнул Стайлз из ванной, моя руки. – Подожди-ка, это мыло Питера?  
  
– Ага, – улыбнулся Дерек, – он посылает мне его каждое Рождество и день рождения.  
  
– Он туда что-то добавляет? – Стайлз вышел из ванной, вытирая руки о ткань шорт. – Это было бы вполне в духе Питера. Постепенный захват мира или убийство щенков через натуральное мыло.  
  
– Возможно, но пока еще ничего страшного не произошло. – Дерек пожал плечами, и Стайлз упал обратно на диван еще ближе к нему, чем был раньше.  
  
– Серьезно, что бы ты хотел узнать? – Стайлз повернулся к Дереку, подтянув под себя ногу.  
  
– Не важно, – Дерек покачал головой и тоже отставил свой контейнер на журнальный столик. – Ты не обязан мне ничего рассказывать.  
  
– Дерек, не надо так. Были времена, когда мы могли говорить о чем угодно.  
  
Посмотрев на него, Дерек увидел что-то в глазах Стайлза позади стекол очков. Что-то такое, что практически говорило: он скучал по тем временам.  
  
– Отлично. Расскажи мне о своей жизни.  
  


***

  
  
_Дерек удивился, увидев имя Стайлза на экране своего телефона. Это был день пятницы в конце октября, и они не разговаривали вот уже пару месяцев с момента нападения, как раз после того, как Дерек проскользнул в комнату Стайлза через окно, как делал уже тысячи раз. Тем вечером что-то изменилось в Стайлзе, и Дерек ощущал в нем нервозность и испуг. Те раны потрясли его больше, чем что-либо до этого.  
  
– Стайлз?  
  
– Дерек, – сказал Стайлз, и Дерек тут же забил тревогу. Его голос звучал сокрушенно и хрипло, будто бы он только что отошел от панической атаки.   
  
– Что случилось?  
  
– Все случилось. Это просто слишком для меня.  
  
– Ты ранен? Ты в безопасности? – Дерек, уже натянув штаны, пытался отыскать свою обувь.  
  
– А, что? Нет, ничего такого. Боже, Дерек, это все, о чем ты думаешь? Жизнь – это не только пытающиеся тебя сожрать монстры.   
  
– Так что случилось-то? – Дерек проигнорировал подкол. Он схватил свои ключи, и серьезно, куда проебались его ботинки?   
  
– Это глупо.  
  
– Это не глупо, – Дерек все же нашел свои ботинки возле входной двери. – Ты позвонил мне, а значит, это важно.  
  
– Эта учеба просто… блять, я не знаю, что делать, – Дерек слушал, сбегая вниз по лестнице и, даже не отдышавшись, запрыгивая в Камаро. – Я провалил важный тест, от которого на пятьдесят процентов зависела моя оценка, и я не знаю почему. Дерек, я занимался много дней. Кажется, я просто не выдержал давления.  
  
Дерек слышал сбитое дыхание Стайлза.  
  
– Дыши, Стайлз. Все в порядке.  
  
– Нет, совсем не в порядке. Если я провалю этот курс, я не смогу выпуститься, и тогда мне придется перевестись или заниматься летом, и я потеряю стипендию, а мой отец не может этого себе позволить, и… о боже, мой отец. Он так разочаруется. Я не имею права это делать. Я и так его уже достаточно разочаровывал, – Стайлз дышал все чаще и чаще.  
  
– Стайлз, оставайся на линии. Говори со мной. О чем хочешь, только не об учебе. Какой последний фильм ты посмотрел? Сериал? В какую игру играл?  
  
– Ты действительно хочешь это услышать?  
  
– Стайлз, твой треп прекратил меня раздражать много лет назад.  
  
– Окей, а что ты делаешь?  
  
– Еду в Беркли.  
  
– Нет, Дерек, я тебе не для этого позвонил. Я просто…  
  
– Я знаю, начинай говорить, – Дерек оставался на линии всю дорогу до Беркли, в основном слушая болтовню Стайлза.  
  
Когда Дерек приехал, Стайлз, ожидающий его на улице возле общежития, тут же обнял его и крепко прижал к себе. У него под глазами пролегли темные круги, он выглядел всклоченным, бледным и исхудавшим. Это был не тот «что-то-пытается-меня-убить» вид, хорошо знакомый Дереку. Тут было что-то другое, и Дерек не знал, что из этого хуже.  
  
Сосед смерил их странным взглядом, когда Стайлз привел в комнату Дерека, крепко вцепившись в его руку. В комнате царил беспорядок, тут и там валялись одежда и книги. Дерек сел на кровать рядом со Стайлзом, и тот тут же облепил его руками и ногами.   
  
– Ты не обязан был приезжать, – пробормотал Стайлз в грудь Дерека.  
  
– Ты внезапно позвонил мне в панической атаке. Что, по-твоему, я еще мог сделать? – Дерек гладил его по волосам, пропуская сквозь пальцы мягкие пряди.  
  
– Я провалил тест. Со мной никогда еще такого не случалось. Профессор сказал, что я могу пересдать, потому что уже где-то три теста я сдавал у него на «отлично». И он такой типа «какого хрена произошло, ты был пьяный или обдолбаный?», а я не был. У меня в этом семестре вообще на пьянки времени не было, и я все никак не мог перестать думать о том, что почти уже выпустился, понятия не имея, что мне делать со своей жизнью. Мне 22, откуда я должен знать, чего я хочу на последующие пятьдесят лет моей жизни? Я не хотел бы вернуться в дом отца или вообще вернуться в Бикон Хиллс, даже при том, что я ужасно по всем соскучился, я хотел бы сделать что-то другое, как, например, увидеть мир и, возможно, прожить год или два, не боясь, что меня разорвут на части. И я еще не выбрал направление магистратуры, хотя все остальные это уже сделали, какие-то крайние сроки уже прошли, какие-то на подходе, но я не знаю, что хочу изучать, и…  
  
– Стайлз, – прервал его Дерек. Стайлз был настолько взвинчен, что еще немного, и начнется новая паническая атака. – Успокойся.  
  
– Как я могу успокоиться?  
  
– Знаешь, ты не обязан прямо сейчас определяться со всей своей дальнейшей жизнью, – сказал Дерек. Стайлз подвинулся, чтобы взглянуть на него.  
  
– Вот тут ты ошибаешься. Я обязан. Все с меня что-то спрашивают, ожидают от меня чего-то грандиозного, потому что я – Стайлз, и я умный, всегда был умным, а у меня складывается такое ощущение, что я вот-вот рассыплюсь на атомы. Я сейчас напуган даже больше, чем тогда, когда боролся с какой-нибудь хренью, потому что, стоя с бейсбольной битой в руке и стаей за спиной, я знал: либо я выживу, либо умру. А сейчас? Существует примерно четыре хулиона ошибок, что я могу совершить, вдруг я сделаю что-то неправильно, и…  
  
Дерек поцеловал его. Стайлз издал удивленный звук, но затем начал отвечать на поцелуй, и последующие несколько часов Дерек использовал свои рот и руки, чтобы успокоить Стайлза и увести его от грани панической атаки.   
  
Дерек остался на выходные, помогал Стайлзу готовиться к пересдаче в перерывах между поцелуями и сексом. Он позволял Стайлзу болтать о своем будущем, о том, насколько сильно он боялся, что он не был готов. А Дерек ничего об этом не знал, и он рассказал Стайлзу, рассказал о том, что у него никогда не было выбора относительно его будущего, что его будущее было предрешено, когда ему было шестнадцать.   
  
Дерек уехал в понедельник утром, пока Стайлз был на занятиях. Он оставил записку поверх тех учебников, по которым они занимались:  
  
«Ты выдержишь. Для тебя допустимо не знать, что ты делаешь. Никто из нас на самом деле не знает. Ты не должен ничего решать прямо сейчас, и для того, чтобы понять, чего ты действительно хочешь от жизни, у тебя есть все время, что тебе на это потребуется. Тут нет никакого крайнего срока. Просто не бойся совершать ошибки»._   
  


***

  
  
Весь следующий час они просто разговаривали о жизни, сначала обмениваясь забавными историями, а затем переходя уже на более серьезные темы. Стайлз очень мало говорил о Кристофере, но все же иногда его упоминал, а Дерек старался выглядеть заинтересованным, а не так, будто больше никогда не хотел слышать это имя снова.   
  
– У тебя когда-нибудь возникало чувство, – начал Стайлз, его обувь давно лежала под журнальным столиком, ноги подобраны под себя, и он сидел на диване лицом к Дереку, – как будто ты не знаешь, куда ушло время? В смысле, в один момент ты оторвался от чего-то, что ты на тот момент делал, а три, шесть, двенадцать месяцев уже прошло, и ты даже не понял? – Дерек кивнул, прекрасно понимая, о чем шла речь, хотя сейчас все было не настолько плохо, как сразу после пожара. – Как, например, со Скоттом. Я все еще зову его лучшим другом, потому что он и есть мой лучший друг. Кроме моего папы, он единственный приезжал ко мне в Сан-Франциско и встречался с Кристофером. Но до недавнего времени я в течение года общался с ним только лишь короткими СМСками. Год, Дерек. Черт, я все еще думаю об Айзеке и Лидии, как о своих хороших друзьях, но я вообще с ними не общаюсь. Я думаю о них постоянно, но ничегошеньки о них не знаю.   
  
Дерек ничего не ответил, просто наблюдая, как открывается Стайлз, слушая ту болтовню, которую, как он думал, никогда больше не услышит. Стайлз ерзал на диване, постоянные короткие движения соответствовали тем мыслям, которые, Дерек чувствовал, молниеносно сменяли друг друга в его голове. От притворства того вечера в доме Скотта, от полностью контролирующего себя Стайлза ничего не осталось. На смену пришел тот Стайлз, с которым Дерек был хорошо знаком.  
  
– Я очень скучал по папе и Скотту. Я скучал… – Стайлз замолчал, и в течение короткого момента они просто смотрели друг на друга, а затем он закончил, – я скучал по всем вам.  
  
– Никто не заставлял тебя уезжать, – Дерек  _понял_ , что хотел сказать Стайлз, но он по-прежнему чувствовал себя преданным.  
  
– Я знаю, – Стайлз провел рукой по волосам и нагнулся, чтобы прихватить с журнального столика банку лимонада. Когда он сел назад, то оказался ближе к Дереку, настолько близко, что теперь их локти и колени соприкасались.  
  
– Почему ты уехал?  
  
– Сначала я просто хотел посмотреть мир, – начал объяснять Стайлз. Он протянул руку и положил ладонь на диван вплотную к руке Дерека. – Я учился в Англии, а когда закончил, у меня там остались несколько друзей, которые уговаривали меня приехать в гости. Так я и поступил, а затем провел еще несколько месяцев, путешествуя по Европе, пытаясь найти себя и понять, что делать дальше со своей жизнью, – Стайлз взволновано потрепал завязки на своей толстовке. – Когда Скотт был укушен, как будто и меня тоже укусили, потому что моя жизнь изменилась так же сильно, как его. Практически все время, что мы учились в старшей школе, наша жизнь представляла собой один дерьмоворот за другим, и, когда я оказался в колледже, я вновь мог дышать свободно. Я больше не чувствовал себя так, будто тону. У меня не было необходимости постоянно оглядываться, я мог думать о чем-то другом, а не только об оборотнях, полнолунии, тактике боя и магических травах. Но потом я испытал совершенно другой стресс – напряжение реальной жизни, принятия решений и карьеры, и мне было сложно с этим справиться.  
  
Дерек почувствовал накатившую на Стайлза волну печали и инстинктивно подался вперед, утешительно погладив его по бедру. Стайлз опустил удивленный взгляд на то место, где рука касалась его бедра, но ничего не сказал.  
  
– Когда на меня напали… я боялся возвращаться домой.  
  
– Почему ты бросил меня в ту ночь после свадьбы Айзека? – Дерек задал тот вопрос, ответ на который хотел знать всегда.   
  
– Я боялся, что если не уеду тогда, то не уеду вообще, – ответил Стайлз, и Дерек почувствовал, как участилось сердцебиение. Ложь.  
  
– Врешь.  
  
– Иногда мне очень нравится быть среди людей, которые не могут почувствовать мою ложь, – язвительно заметил Стайлз.  
  
Дерек осознал, что они сидели уже совсем близко. Стайлз закинул на него свои ноги, уложив руку на бицепс Дерека. Его взгляд скосился на губы Стайлза, затем поднялся на его глаза. Дерек почувствовал, как сердце Стайлза забилось настолько сильно, что он едва мог различить какие-либо эмоции.  
  
– В ту ночь, – начал Дерек, и взгляд Стайлза загорелся любопытством, – я кое-что для себя решил. Я откладывал это так долго, но на тот момент подумал, что, наконец-то, настало время.  
  
– Что ты решил? – настороженно поинтересовался Стайлз.  
  
– Я собирался сказать, что люблю тебя. Но, когда я проснулся, тебя уже не было.  
  
Стайлз широко раскрыл глаза, и Дерек не верил, что тот мог этого не знать. Он бы никогда не поверил, что такое возможно, если бы не чувствовал правдивость, исходящую от Стайлза такими плотными волнами, что Дерек запросто мог задохнуться.  
  
– Я не знал, что ты любил меня.  
  
– Я всегда любил тебя, Стайлз, – Дерек наклонился ближе, его губы были буквально в нескольких дюймах от губ Стайлза. И он медленно продвигался все ближе, игнорируя внутренний голос, который вопил, что Стайлз больше не его, что он не имел права его целовать. Дерек завис возле рта Стайлза, воздух между ними настолько искрил, что он буквально чувствовал покалывание в губах. Дерек вдохнул, и все, что смог почувствовать, – это  _Его_  запах.  _Он_  заклеймил Стайлза, и у Дерека больше не было на него прав.  
  
– Я не могу этого сделать, – внезапно отстранившись, заявил Стайлз.  
  
– Как и я, – Дерек измученно посмотрел на Стайлза. Его сердце болело так сильно, что он не был уверен, сможет ли когда-нибудь с этим справиться. Это была та боль, которой он никогда еще не испытывал. Совсем не та сердечная боль от потери семьи, которую он любил. – Ты пахнешь им.  
  
– Он хороший человек, Дерек, – Стайлз встал на ноги и провел рукой по волосам. – Он любит меня, и я люблю его. А это, – он указал пальцем между ним и Дереком, – нерешенные дела многолетней давности. Это ничто.  
  
Душа Дерека разбилась на кусочки, но он взял себя в руки, принял это. История повторялась: Дерек любил, Стайлз уходил.   
  
Стайлз торопливо натянул обувь и поспешил к двери. Дерек проследовал за ним.  
  
– Я рад, что ты счастлив, – произнес Дерек, хотя слетевшие с языка слова засели ножом глубоко внутри. Стайлз не вернется, не увидит его истекающим кровью, и так будет лучше. Так всегда было лучше. Он мог продолжать верить, что это ничего не значило, а Дерек будет знать, что Стайлз счастлив. Потому что это единственное, что имело теперь значение.   
  
Стайлз обернулся, и Дерек не мог понять, что означал его взгляд. Он ничего не сказал, просто сел в свою машину и уехал.  
  
Во второй раз Дерек сидел на крыльце и оставался там еще очень долго после ухода Стайлза, пытаясь перебрать те осколки, которые тот оставил за собой.  
  
Он подумал, что спустя десять лет, возможно, стоило бы начать собирать их в одно целое, которое не будет напоминать о медовых глазах, длинных пальцах и саркастичной оболочке, покрытой родинками.  
  


***

  
  
_С того момента, как Стайлз заснул, уложив голову на грудь Дерека, сам Дерек не спал еще долгое время. Горячее дыхание опаляло кожу, биение сердце Стайлза успокаивало. Вероятно, ему стоило бы чувствовать угрызения совести за то, что покинул свадьбу так рано, но Айзек не думал ни о ком, кроме Сары, и вряд ли заметил их исчезновение.  
  
После тех октябрьских выходных, Дерек не получал от Стайлза никаких известий, а потом тот приехал на свадьбу Айзека. Стайлз закончил колледж, получил диплом по биологии, и Дерек понятия не имел о его дальнейших планах, и были ли они у него. Он знал лишь то, что Стайлз наблюдал за ним всю церемонию, а затем, во время приема, подошел и прошептал: «Твой номер или мой?».   
  
Номер в отеле был маленьким и каким-то блеклым, но кровать оказалась достаточно большой, чтобы уместить их обоих. Они покинули прием так скоро, как только смогли, и трахались много часов подряд. Стайлз целовал его жадно, касался его с такой страстью, что несколько удивляла. Но Дерек так отчаянно рвался прикоснуться к Стайлзу, что не замечал ничего, кроме бледной кожи, ощущения стайлзовых губ и тихих звуков, что он издавал.  
  
Он расцеловал три длинных шрама, а Стайлз наблюдал за ним, запутавшись пальцами в волосах Дерека. Позже, когда Стайлз уже уснул, Дерек еще долго водил пальцами по шрамам, вспоминая окровавленное тело в своих руках. Он знал, что потратил очень много времени впустую, того времени, что они могли быть вместе, но он не хотел торопить события. Он хотел быть уверенным, что Стайлз готов.  
  
Дерек, наконец-то, был готов. Стайлз лежал, даже во сне обнимая бедра Дерека обеими руками и закинув на него ноги. Дерек видел Стайлза истекающим кровью в клинике Дитона, а затем увиделся с ним всего лишь однажды за целый год. Он не хотел провести еще хоть бы одну ночь вдали от него.  
  
Стайлз закончил колледж, и теперь, возможно, они с Дереком могли бы начать серьезные отношения, а не просто трахаться каждый раз, когда виделись. Дерек хотел начать новую жизнь со Стайлзом. Хотел продать лофт и купить им дом, или, может быть, переехать, чтобы Стайлз мог учиться в магистратуре, а затем построить дом там, где они решили бы остаться.  
  
До тех пор, пока он был со Стайлзом, это не имело для Дерека никакого значения.  
  
Дерек чуть не разбудил Стайлза, чтобы признаться в любви, но не стал этого делать, а просто практиковался снова и снова, наблюдая, как тот спит.  
  
– Я люблю тебя, – тихо произнес Дерек, пропустив между пальцами волосы Стайлза. Тот даже не пошевелился во сне. Дерек наклонился и зарылся носом в его волосы, поцеловав в висок. – Я люблю тебя, Стайлз.  
  
Часы показывали уже больше трех часов ночи. Все признания могли подождать до утра, так что Дерек растянулся рядом и выключил свет. Он обнял Стайлза, прижавшись к нему всем телом, и успокоил себя тем, что, когда он проснется, Стайлз обязательно будет рядом._   
  


***

  
  
Айзек и Бойд зашли в дом без стука. Дерек сидел на диване, уставившись на включенный без звука телевизор.  
  
– Мы принесли помощь, – сказал Айзек, показывая ему две бутылки вина с аконитом. Дерек схватил бутылки и глянул на них.  
  
– И что вы только оба пьете?  
  
Уже открывая одну из бутылок, Дерек услышал, как Айзек говорил по телефону со Скоттом:  
  
– Возможно, ты захочешь приехать и привезти еще алкоголя. Думаю, это будет долгая ночка.  
  
Дерек не был таким пьяным, как хотелось бы. Они все вчетвером сидели на заднем дворе, каждый с бутылкой вина в руке.   
  
– Ты расскажешь нам, что произошло? – спросил Бойд. – Не то чтобы я пытаюсь сунуть свой нос в твои дела, но мы сидим тут уже часа два, а ты так ничего и не сказал.  
  
– Что-то, связанное со Стайлзом, – сказал Скотт. – Он утром второпях уехал из города.   
  
– Дерек, – простонал Айзек, – я думал, что ты уже все пережил. Столько лет прошло.  
  
Дерек впился в него взглядом, и Айзек неловко сделал еще один глоток.  
  
– Подожди-ка, – встрял Бойд, – я знал, что вы когда-то давно трахались время от времени, но я не знал, что между вами было что-то большее.  
  
– Бойд, ты вообще где был? – спросил Айзек, обмениваясь взглядом со Скоттом. – Дерек любил Стайлза примерно вечность.  
  
– Я всегда думал, что Стайлз тоже в тебя влюблен, – сказал Скотт. Теперь Дерек впился взглядом в него.  
  
– Ты поэтому порвал с Алекс? – предположил Бойд. На этот раз сердитый взгляд достался ему. Дерек задумался, была ли идея позвать стаю такой уж хорошей. По крайней мере, он нарушил монотонность собственной боли.  
  
– Дерек, – начал Скотт, – поверь, я все понимаю. Но Стайлз счастлив с Кристофером, – Дерек зарычал при поминании этого имени, и остальные трое переглянулись. – Иногда те люди, с которыми, ты думал, что проживешь свою жизнь, оказываются совершенно не теми, но ты можешь встретить кого-то еще. Ты мог бы снова попытаться начать с кем-нибудь встречаться. И, возможно, не обращаться с ними, как было с твоими последними отношениями.  
  
Дерек сделал глоток, пытаясь представить себя с кем-то другим. Эта мысль вызвала отвращение, и он просто не хотел тратить на нее много энергии. Если Дерек чему-то научился, так это тому, что он и отношения несовместимы. Это всегда заканчивалось очень плохо.  
  
– Я сказал, что любил его, – наконец, признался Дерек. – Вчера вечером. Я рассказал ему о свадьбе Айзека и о том, что собирался ему во всем признаться, но он ушел. Знаете, что он мне сказал? Все, что было между нами, ничего не значило. Вот, что он сказал.  
  
– Черт, – шепнул Бойд под вздох Айзека и Скотта.  
  
– Думаю, нам понадобится еще алкоголь, – произнес Айзек.  
  


***

  
  
Прошло три недели. Дерек решил немного вздремнуть на диване, но вдруг услышал стук в дверь. Ему показалось, что снаружи доносился запах Стайлза, и это его удивило и немало озадачило. Он сказал себе, что однажды, когда-нибудь, это прекратится. Со вздохом сев и проведя рукой по волосам, он вновь услышал стук, более настойчивый и продолжительный.   
  
Тем, кто стоял по ту сторону двери, действительно оказался Стайлз. Тот был одет в старый свитер и шорты, с курьерской сумкой через плечо и дорожной сумкой в руке. Дерек уставился на него, думая, что он вконец обезумел и начал галлюцинировать. Возможно, ему стоило пройти терапию, как советовал Айзек, или пойти уже с кем-нибудь потрахаться, как советовал Бойд.  
  
– Ты так и будешь держать меня в дверях или все же пустишь? – возмутился Стайлз. Дерек отступил, очевидно, полностью потеряв способность говорить. Стайлз остановился в прихожей и скинул сумки на пол, пока Дерек закрывал за ним дверь.  
  
– Я ненавижу тебя, Дерек Хейл, – крикнул Стайлз. От удивления брови Дерека подскочили вверх. Он был в таком замешательстве, не понимая, зачем Стайлз пришел, почему он с дорожной сумкой и за что он его ненавидит. – Как же я тебя ненавижу. Ты разрушил мою жизнь, и не только своей тупой оборотнической херней, хотя за это я тебя тоже ненавижу, – Стайлз провел рукой по волосам, буквально дрожа всем телом. – Мне было хорошо в Сан-Франциско с Кристофером. Я был счастлив. Черт, мы даже подумывали о чем-то более серьезном, например, о покупке своего дома или о чем-то подобном. Мы были вместе два года, и он постоянно твердил мне про обязательства. Он не мог понять, почему я ничего не предпринимаю. Я думал… блять, я же переехал к нему. Разве это не налагало определенные обязательства? В смысле, он иногда брал мою гребаную зубную щетку, и мы даже не закрывали дверь, когда ходили посрать. Это чертовы обязательства, чувак. Единственным человеком, с которым мне было также комфортно, – это Скотт, а я знаю его всю свою жизнь.  
  
– Стайлз, зачем…  
  
– Заткнись, Дерек. Будь добр, вспомни, что ты у нас неболтливый и дай мне выговориться, – Дереку пришлось сдержать улыбку, потому что Стайлз выглядел таким раздраженным и взвинченным. Очаровательно. К тому же Дерек почувствовал, что внутри появился малюсенький пузырек надежды, и от этого кружилась голова. А еще он растерялся: совсем недавно, когда Стайлз уехал, он был грустным и подавленным, а сейчас Стайлз стоял перед ним, и Дерек был счастлив. У него эмоциональное потрясение. – А затем я вернулся в Бикон Хиллс, хотя я очень не хотел этого делать, потому что это означало снова встретить тебя. Я знал, что если это произойдет, то я снова влюблюсь, как случалось каждый раз, когда ты оказывался в радиусе пяти миль. Такое ощущение, что, когда дело касается тебя, я просто не способен справиться сам с собой. И именно так все и случилось. Я увидел тебя у Скотта и почувствовал, будто испытывал многолетнюю ломку, и ты выглядел все тем же, но в то же время совершенно другим. Мне так хотелось поцеловать тебя, ощутить тебя рядом со мной, внутри меня, узнать тебя снова, и это было неправильно, потому что я состоял в охуенно серьезных отношениях, но я плевать хотел, потому что это был ты, Дерек Хейл. Всегда только ты, Дерек.  
  
Стайлз начал мерить шагами небольшое пространство прихожей, а ошарашенный Дерек будто прирос к одному месту.  
  
– Конечно же я приперся в твой чертов дом, потому что подумал: «Эй, я просто удостоверюсь, что с ним все в порядке, что он счастлив, возможно, даже подружусь с ним», а тут были дети, а я вообще ничего про оборотней не помнил. Это меня шокировало, потому что были времена, когда я знал про злоебучих оборотней больше, чем ты, а ты рожденный! Потом ты сказал, что я не в стае, а я вернулся тем вечером в дом отца и понял, что это было самое обидное, что я когда-либо слышал в свой адрес. Я продолжал считать себя стаей, Дерек, но я думал тогда всю ночь и понял, что нет, я не был в стае. И от этого стало больно, охуенно больно, потому что мой отец был частью стаи, а я нет, и в этом не был виноват никто, кроме меня самого. Никто не вышвыривал меня, никто не говорил уехать. Я сделал это сам, потому что боялся и не знал, что делать со своей жизнью, если ты меня оттолкнешь, – после этих слов Стайлз немного истерично хохотнул, а затем продолжил:  
  
– Я хотел нормальной жизни, Дерек. Когда меня ранили, что-то во мне изменилось. В смысле, мы прошли через многое, и я видел смерть и боль других людей, но я чувствовал себя неуязвимым, как будто ничто не способно причинить мне боль, а затем я чуть не умер, а если бы это был альфа, то я бы обратился, а я не хотел быть оборотнем. Мне нравилось быть Стайлзом-человеком, и я думал, что, возможно, я мог бы уехать на некоторое время, но потом на меня навалилось реальное напряжение, и я просто сбежал от всего. В то утро после свадьбы Айзека я проснулся рядом с тобой, зная, что пойду за тобой куда угодно, и я думал, что ты не испытывал то же самое. Ну а как иначе? В конце концов, мы были всего лишь приятелями по перепиху, блять, я не знал, что ты меня любишь, и мне очень жаль, что я не знал, потому что я так долго тебя любил, что просто не знал ничего другого.   
  
– Стайлз, я…  
  
– Я не закончил! – на это восклицание Дерек лишь фыркнул. Стайлз подошел ближе и протянул руки, вцепившись в бицепсы Дерека. – Сначала это был для меня просто секс. Да, между нами была химия, и мы нравились друг другу, но в то первое лето, когда я вернулся из колледжа, я понял, что люблю тебя. Тем летом все было по-другому. Да, мы трахались, но были такие моменты, когда мы занимались любовью, Дерек, мы занимались любовью, как в каком-нибудь прокля̀том любовном романе. И мы обнимались после этого, я рассказал о своей маме то, что даже Скотту не рассказывал, а ты рассказал о Кейт, про свою семью и про жизнь до пожара, и я думал, что, возможно, ты тоже меня любишь, но, как только мы начинали сближаться, ты тут же отдалялся. Ты был то горячий, то холодный, а я был так смущен, и молод, и глуп.  
  
Дерек не знал, что делать. Он не мог поверить своим ушам, не мог поверить, что Стайлз сейчас стоял перед ним и говорил ему все эти слова.  
  
– Стайлз, для чего ты приехал? – спросил Дерек, и получилось несколько грубее, чем он рассчитывал, потому что не хотелось, чтобы ему причинили боль. Только не снова.   
  
– Будем надеяться, – Стайлз опустил руки и сделал шаг назад, – что не совершаю самую большую ошибку в своей жизни.  
  
– Ты… да? – Дерек не мог произнести это слово, но Стайлз понимал Дерека, возможно, даже лучше, чем он сам. Понимал все, за исключением самого важного. Дерек подумал, что они оба были идиотами, так что он посчитал это справедливым.  
  
– Я расстался с ним. Я был влюблен в него, но не  _любил_. Потому что никогда не переставал любить тебя. Так что, технически, я сейчас бездомный, в смысле, папа позволил бы мне остаться с ним, но…  
  
Дерек не позволил Стайлзу закончить. Он впился в его губы, и получилось более грубо и отчаянно, чем Дерек того хотел. Но Стайлз, казалось, не возражал, потому что он с жадностью ответил на поцелуй, обвив руками шею Дерека, а затем и вовсе приподнявшись и закинув ноги на его талию. Дерек едва мог здраво мыслить, потому что его затопил запах Стайлза и возбуждения, но на нем все еще оставался  _Его_  запах, и Дерек чувствовал необходимость стереть его, пометить собой.   
  
Дерек крепко ухватил Стайлза за задницу, впиваясь пальцами в мягкую плоть, и прошел через маленькое пространство прихожей, немного грубо вжав его в стену. Стайлз удивленно охнул, откинув голову назад, и Дерек тут же вонзил зубы в незащищенную кожу на шее. Стайлз застонал, толкнувшись бедрами в Дерека, у него уже крепко стоял, и Дерек не мог думать ни о чем другом, кроме как о желании похоронить себя внутри Стайлза.   
  
Дерек засасывал и облизывал кожу на шее Стайлза, запустив одну руку под ткань его шорт и скользнув пальцами в ложбинку между ягодицами. Когда Дерек коснулся пальцами тугого кольца мышц, Стайлз застонал так, что он почувствовал вибрацию под своим языком. Дерек ввел самый кончик пальца, только лишь поддразнивая, и ноги Стайлза сильнее сомкнулись на его талии.  
  
– Смазка. В моей сумке, – сказал Стайлз, но когда Дерек хотел отойти и наклониться, он не отпустил, вцепился так, будто бы от этого зависела его жизнь, припав ртом к подбородку Дерека и царапая зубами покрытую щетиной кожу.  
  
– Уезжая в спешке, ты не забыл про смазку? – с тихим смешком поинтересовался Дерек, хватая бутылку и с легкостью выпрямляясь с балансирующим на его бедрах Стайлзом.   
  
– Вообще-то, – начал Стайлз как раз тогда, когда Дерек вновь прижал его к стене, – я купил ее на заправке по пути сюда, – он улыбнулся, когда Дерек выгнул бровь. Дерек не мог поверить, что стоял сейчас вместе со Стайлзом. Тот улыбался ему, глаза горели желанием, и на этот раз Стайлз не исчезнет на утро. Он останется. Он приехал с дорожной сумкой, и он останется. – Я знал, что, в конце концов, все закончится сексом, и я удивлен, что прошел через все это, не начав действовать. Думаю то, что мы не набросились друг на друга на кухне у Скотта, говорит многое о том, какие мы хорошие люди.  
  
– Это было очень нелегко, – сообщил Дерек, вручая Стайлзу бутылку со смазкой. Тот расстегнул свои шорты, а Дерек ухватился рукой за пояс и приспустил их вместе с боксерами. С учетом того, что ноги Стайлза были обвиты вокруг талии Дерека, намного спустить их не удалось, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы открыть Дереку доступ. Стайлз расстегнул джинсы Дерека, пытаясь опустить их ниже, но тот, с помощью той руки, что не держала Стайлза, сам спустил их на бедра. Стайлз выдавил смазку Дереку на ладонь, а затем рука опустилась вниз, и один смазанный палец проскользнул в отверстие. Стайлз сжался вокруг пальца, было так горячо и туго, что Дерек зарычал, и глаза окрасились в красный цвет.  
  
– Вот черт, я и забыл, насколько это горячо, – Стайлз провел пальцами под пылающими глазами. Дерек добавил еще один палец, и Стайлз закрыл глаза, ощущая движения пальцев внутри него. – Трахни меня, Дерек, ради всего святого, впечатай меня в эту стену, заставь кричать.  
  
Дерек вынул пальцы, затем смазал себя и спустя несколько мгновений насадил Стайлза на свой член, начиная медленно толкаться внутрь. Стайлз развязно стонал с каждым толчком, пока Дерек не оказался в нем по самое основание, а затем открыл глаза, затуманенные чистейшим кайфом от одного лишь ощущения члена Дерека внутри.  
  
– Люблю тебя, Дерек, – Стайлз утянул его в поцелуй. Дерек рыкнул, ощущая чужой язык у себя во рту и крепко сжимая бедра Стайлза, и толкнулся вперед, насаживая его на себя. Волк рвался к нему, с каждым толчком и изданным Стайлзом звуком подвывал:  _«Моймоймой»_ , и Дерек ощутил, как у него полезли клыки и когти. – Блять, да, Дерек, – заметив изменения, Стайлз тут же провел языком по удлинившимся клыкам. Дереку потребовалось все его самообладание, чтобы удержаться и не пропороть когтями кожу на бедрах Стайлза.   
  
Данное положение не могло обеспечить необходимой подвижности, так что Дерек понес Стайлза, на ходу скидывающего обувь, в гостиную и усадил на стол возле стены, не обращая внимания на дребезг того, что они, должно быть, спихнули на пол. Он отстранился, переводя дыхание в попытке обрести контроль над собой и глядя на Стайлза, что сидел на самом краю стола со слегка перекошенными на носу очками.  
  
– Такой красивый, – Дерек протянул руку и нежно провел пальцами по щеке Стайлза.   
  
– Даже в очках? – попытался пошутить тот.  
  
– Мне они начинают нравиться, – признал Дерек, одним быстрым движением стягивая со Стайлза шорты и боксеры.  
  
– Это хорошо, потому что я пробовал линзы, но я не могу их носить, а зрение у меня нынче дерьмовое.  
  
Хотелось начать трахать Стайлза немедленно, но Дерек отвлекся на розовый член – твердый, с капелькой смазки на кончике, поэтому он наклонился и втянул его в рот.  
  
– Твою… – прохрипел Стайлз, резко вцепившись пальцами в волосы Дерека. Тот несколько раз двинулся головой вверх-вниз, смакуя забытое ощущение члена Стайлза во рту и на его языке, прежде чем выпустить его с мокрым хлюпом. – Ты меня в могилу сведешь, – выдохнул он.  
  
Дерек снял свои собственные штаны вместе с бельем, понимая, что они оба все еще в рубашках и носках, но ему было плевать. Ему просто хотелось похоронить себя внутри Стайлза и никогда не воскресать. Стайлз пододвинулся, и Дерек, схватив того вокруг талии, опустил на стол так, что голова Стайлза оказалась прямо возле стены. Вся остальная часть тела находилась в каком-то странном изогнутом положении, и Дерек вновь вошел в него, с каждым толчком вбивая Стайлза в стену чуточку больше.   
  
Противный скрип стола проник в сознание сквозь наполненное Стайлзом марево, Дерек вновь поднял его и отнес на диван, аккуратно укладывая и возвращая на свой член.  
  
– Не знал, что мы тут же начнем трахаться на каждой поверхности в твоем доме, – хрипло засмеялся Стайлз и застонал, когда Дерек со смешком сразу взял жесткий ритм. – Черт, Дерек, я близко. Черт, – Дерек положил руку на член Стайлза, сжимая и поглаживая так, как в его воспоминаниях тому нравилось больше всего. Стайлз запрокинул голову, ноги сильнее сжали талию Дерека, и громкий крик прорезал тишину дома, когда он кончил прямо себе на толстовку, и несколько капель осели на их подбородках. Все также поглаживая Стайлза, Дерек опустился сверху, слушая непрекращающиеся тихие стоны.  
  
– Ты был… черт, Стайлз, – Дерек уткнулся носом в изгиб его шеи. Затем провел носом по коже вверх и оставил поцелуй в местечке за ухом, отчего Стайлз всегда сходил с ума, получив в награду тихий стон.   
  
– Ты вообще ничего не забыл? – спросил Стайлз, когда Дерек повел носом дальше и начал нежно покусывать кончик уха.   
  
– Ты тот, кто запомнил мой до нелепости придирчивый заказ гамбургера, – прошептал Дерек Стайлзу на ухо и отстранился, слизав каплю спермы со стайлзова подбородка.   
  
– Оборотень, – нежно улыбнулся Стайлз и наклонился, также слизывая одинокую капельку с подбородка Дерека. – Ты все еще твердый, – заметил он, чуть поелозив у того на коленях, – я это чувствую.  
  
– Ты жалуешься? – Дерек проводил языком дорожки на щеке Стайлза, от родинки к родинке, вновь запоминая рисунок и соединяя точки, словно это была карта всей его жизни.  
  
– Вовсе нет, – Стайлз повернулся и поцеловал его снова, медленно и глубоко, а Дерек словно вновь рассыпался на части, но только в хорошем смысле. В том смысле, что на этот раз у него была возможность собрать себя снова, вплетая Стайлза в свою жизнь.   
  
Стайлз начал двигаться медленно, явно пытаясь свести его с ума, и Дерек не выдержал, встал, неохотно выйдя из его тела, и уложил Стайлза на журнальный столик, сметя с него все на пол. Он наклонился и снял со Стайлза толстовку, а затем и футболку, решив скинуть и свою майку тоже. Следом он снял с них обоих носки и попеременно поцеловал обе ступни Стайлза.  
  
Наконец-то закончив, Дерек склонился над Стайлзом и положил руку на свой член.  
  
– Можно? – выгнув бровь, спросил он. – Если нет, то ладно. Это просто…   
  
– Оборотническая фишка. Территориальная фишка, – улыбнулся Стайлз, протянув руки над головой. – Я не возражаю. Можно сказать, что я даже скучал по твоим странным волчьим кинкам.  
  
– Как будто у тебя нет странных кинков, – пробубнил Дерек, начиная дрочить себе.  
  
– А я этого и не говорил. По ним я тоже скучал. Можешь даже отшлепать меня чуть позже, – Стайлз поиграл бровями, и Дерек застонал, сильнее сжимая свой член. – Или, быть может, мы могли бы достать ту коробку с игрушками, если, конечно, они у тебя еще есть.  
  
– Стайлз, – прохрипел Дерек. Тот потянул его на себя так, что Дереку пришлось опереться на одну руку возле его головы, и протянул руки вниз, обернув обе ладони вокруг члена Дерека. – Люблю тебя, Стайлз, – шепнул он, когда от приблизившегося оргазма поджались яйца. Стайлз смотрел на него, невероятно открытое лицо озаряла огромная улыбка, наполненные любовью глаза сияли, и Дерек задался вопросом, может быть, Стайлз всегда так на него смотрел. Может быть, он просто был чем-то ослеплен, возможно, даже навязчивой мыслью, что они тогда не были готовы.  
  
– Ты вправду никуда не уедешь?   
  
– Я весь твой, – кивнул в ответ Стайлз.  
  
– Весь мой, – прорычал Дерек, глаза вспыхнули красным, и он кончил, сдавленно выдохнув и забрызгав спермой грудь и живот Стайлза. Тот подался вперед и поцеловал Дерека, обняв содрогающееся в оргазме тело.   
  
Вновь обретя возможность дышать, Дерек сел на корточки и начал размазывать сперму по груди и животу Стайлза, перекрывая  _Его_  остаточные следы  _Их_  отчетливым запахом. Стайлз просто лежал и наблюдал, его соски немного затвердели, когда Дерек провел по ним руками.  
  
– Лучше? – поинтересовался Стайлз, когда Дерек закончил. Тот даже вспыхнул и немного смутился. Стайлз сел и обнял Дерека обеими руками, прижимаясь к нему липкой и покрытой спермой грудью. – Все в порядке, мне даже самому это нравится.  
  
Дерек поцеловал Стайлза. Его внутренний волк был доволен.  
  


***

  
  
Уже после четырех утра они лежали, запутавшись в постели и воняя потом и спермой. После первого раза они еще трахнулись в душе, затем на кухне, пока Дерек пытался приготовить им что-нибудь поесть, снова в гостиной, а потом и еще раз, когда им едва удалось подняться наверх и добраться до спальни. Сейчас Стайлз лежал позади Дерека, обнимая его одной рукой, а пальцами второй прослеживая контуры татуировки. Дерек же переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Стайлза возле своей груди.  
  
Он был счастлив. И не понимал до конца, что со всем этим делать.  
  
– Что такое? – спросил Стайлз, целуя спину Дерека, а затем подцепил пальцами его подбородок, потянувшись через плечо. – Ты напряжен.  
  
Дерек перекатился на спину, Стайлз пододвинулся и устроился рядом с ним, перекинув руку через грудь Дерека и глядя на него сверху вниз. Дерек вздохнул.   
  
– Все хорошо? – на лице Стайлза появилось беспокойство. Дерек протянул руку и провел пальцем по оправе очков, все еще привыкая к ним.  
  
– Да, я просто… потрясен. В один день ты исчез, а теперь ты здесь, и ты говоришь, что никуда не уедешь. В это трудно поверить.  
  
– Просто поверь, – вздохнул Стайлз, проведя ладонью вниз по щеке Дерека, а затем невесомо коснулся пальцами его шеи. – Мне жаль, что я причинил тебе боль своим отъездом, но я совершенно не жалею о том, что уехал. Последние пять лет были для меня полезны. И я узнал многое о жизни, о себе, о любви.  
  
– Возможно, если бы мы тогда сошлись, все закончилось бы катастрофой.  
  
– Возможно, – Стайлз прикоснулся пальцами к точке пульсации и прикрыл глаза, ощущая мерный ритм. – Я не настолько наивен, чтобы думать, что все будет идеально, как в каком-нибудь романтическом фильме, где мы будем жить долго и счастливо. Будем ли мы жить долго и счастливо? Надеюсь. Но будет трудно. Мои отношения с Кристофером научили меня этому: быть в отношениях – это совсем нелегко. Но я не могу представить свою жизнь без тебя. Это звучит так убого.  
  
– Нет, – Дерек обнял Стайлза, – звучит великолепно. Видеть тебя с Милли и Ником… – его уши порозовели.  
  
– В тебе вдруг взыграли отцовские инстинкты? – подразнил Стайлз, и Дерек отвел взгляд. Стайлз поцеловал его в щеку и рассмеялся, но это был добрый смех, счастливый смех. – Ты теперь такой домосед. Ты вырастил свою собственную стаю, купил дом и стал эдаким мягким и домашним старичком.   
  
– Придурок.  
  
– Эй, – возмутился Стайлз и подцепил пальцами подбородок Дерека, вынудив посмотреть на себя. – Мне нравится. Я рад, что ты уже не тот смурной, задумчивый мудак, каким был раньше. Что ты повзрослел, стал более спокойным и уравновешенным. Я бы с удовольствием однажды создал с тобой семью, быть может, лет через пять или семь, потому что я сейчас совершенно не готов к детям, но все же.  
  
– Стайлз, я хочу узнать тебя заново. Хочу вновь познать каждую малейшую деталь о тебе.  
  
– Взаимно, – выдохнул Стайлз, наклонившись и прикоснувшись к губам Дерека нежным поцелуем.  
  
  


**Эпилог**

  
  
– Стайлз! Стайлз! Стайлз! – Милли схватила Стайлза за руку и практически потащила его на задний двор. – Пошли! Посмотри, что мамочка с папочкой сделали на мой день рождения!   
  
Дерек рассмеялся, когда Стайлз беспомощно оглянулся на него через плечо, пока четырехлетний волчонок чуть ли не волоком тащил его за собой. Ник топал за ними, все еще медленно, учитывая то, что он только начал ходить. Сара ждала возле игровой площадки, а Милли пыталась затащить Стайлза в маленький дом на дереве, где их уже ждали Айзек и Скотт. Бойд снимал все это на камеру.  
  
Дерек улыбнулся шерифу, когда тот подошел и положил руку ему на плечо.  
  
– Я так и не поблагодарил тебя, – сказал шериф.  
  
– За что?  
  
– За то, что вернул моего сына домой, – шериф сжал его плечо, а затем направился к игровой площадке. Ник побежал к нему, увидев его приближение, и угодил лицом в траву, тут же начиная плакать, пока шериф не подхватил его на руки и не расцеловал. Только после этого Ник завизжал и рассмеялся с криками: «Дед, дед, дед».   
  
– Дер-дер! – закричала Милли из домика. – Давай играть! У меня день рождения, поиграй со мной! У меня есть для тебя новая корона принцессы!  
  
– Да, Дер-дер, – Стайлз с усмешкой высунулся после нее с блестящей диадемой на голове, – поиграй с Милли в принцессу! У нее день рождения.   
  
Дерек крошечными шагами забрался внутрь, и ему каким-то образом все же удалось уместиться в маленьком доме на дереве даже при том, что в нем уже находились трое взрослых мужчин и одна маленькая девочка. Айзек и Скотт носили зеленые тиары, тиара Стайлза отливала синим цветом, а Бойд внизу стоял в красной. Дереку, конечно же, досталась ярко-розовая.  
  
– Вот, – Милли надела корону на его голову, – теперь ты красивый.  
  
– Да, Дер-дер, теперь ты красивый, – подколол Стайлз, и Дерек ткнул его локтем по ребрам. Сильно.  
  
– Чаепитие! – завопила Милли, схватив Дерека за руку. – Но можно Стайлз сделает чай?  
  
– Конечно, – ответил Дерек, кое-как размещаясь между Айзеком и Стайлзом, когда Айзек усадил Милли себе на колени.  
  
– Я рада, что Дер-дер позволил тебе быть в стае, – сказала Милли Стайлзу. – Я люблю Дер-дера, но твой чай лучше.  
  
Стайлз рассмеялся, а Дерек нашел глупой свою обиду на заявление, что Стайлз делал бутафорский чай лучше, чем он.  
  
– Я тоже рад, что Дер-дер позволил мне быть в стае.  
  
– Ты всегда был в стае, – сказал Скотт.  
  
– Да, – согласился Дерек, – ты просто немного сбился с пути.  
  
Стайлз улыбнулся, а Дерек схватил его руку, переплетая их пальцы вместе.


End file.
